From the Inside Out
by tamhelsel
Summary: A mAU told in a POV style. Elsa and Anna are entering their freshmen year as roommates, not sisters. A story of despair, victory, and defeat as Elsa comes to terms with her powers and Anna discovers who she truly is. Elsanna will come into play after a few exposition chapters, but is not incest. Thanks so much to the people who have volunteered from r/frozen to beta read!
1. Elsa I

Elsa walked into the dusky, cramped, and lonely dorm room that she would pretty soon be calling her home. As the pale yellow light flickered on she took in her surroundings. There was a twin sized bed pushed up against the right hand wall; the mattress covered in different colored stains that came from God knows what. At the foot sat a small wooden desk that looked like it had seen many better days. The brown wood had many chips and dents that clearly announced the age of the ugly thing. To her right stood a dresser with five drawers, the same ugly brown as her poor little desk. Finally there was a closet that had no door with a single rusted bar that hung in the middle, which she assumed was for hanging clothes. When she looked to her left she saw a mirror copy of her side that was for her roommate. Some girl named Anna.

_This is horrifying. The room is small and cramped. How am I even going to live in this... place. Why did I have to leave home? Why couldn't papa just let me stay and go to community college like I wanted to. Ugh. What if this girl, Anna, is weird or annoying? How the hell could I even concentrate on my studies with some annoying bimbo prancing around this room? Wait, what if she finds out? What if someone finds out? My life would be ruined!_

_Agh, I need to stop over-thinking. Everything is going to be just fine. Just like papa said_.

"Oh-boy!" Her father exclaimed as he hoisted the last suitcase off of the moving cart and onto the floor. "Who knew one small girl could need this much clothing. Did you pack enough for your roommate as well?"

"Oh c'mon dad! You're going to embarrass me!" Elsa's cheeks reddened as her father wrapped her in the warmest bear hug anyone could ever have.

"Well then that is just too damn bad! Little do you know, but my entire job as a father is to embarrass you. And by the blush on your cheeks I think I am doing a pretty fine job."

Elsa's eyes started welling up as she whimpered. "I'm gonna miss you papa. Are you sure I can't just attend a year or two at community college? I'd be able to stay at home and I would be acclimated to the workload. Also community college would be much cheaper, especially since we wouldn't have to pay for room and board." _Isn't there anything I can say to make him change his mind?_

"Elsa, you are going to be fine." Her father whispered as he held her even closer. "This is a fantastic school, that is within our budget, with a great Architectural program that is just -"

"I'm not worried about the school or my classes." she crossly interrupted "What if someone finds out?" Elsa implored as she looked up to her father as he released her and sat down on the bed.

"No one is going to find out. You haven't had an outburst in over 4 years. Your powers are under your control and you have no reason to fear them. They are a gift, not a curse. You need to remember that."

"But what if -"

"Elsa. Come here." Her father motioned for her to sit next to him on the bare bed. "You are a very special young woman. Not because of your powers, but how you feel about them. You care about how your powers will affect others, but not yourself. You are a selfless, beautiful, and extremely intelligent girl who is going to excel and make something grand of herself."

"Elsa, look here." Her father said. "I want you to always remember that whenever you start to doubt yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes papa." Elsa said very happily, feeling much better than she did before.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. I wish she was here to see you. Her little girl, all grown up."

Elsa managed to whisper. "I miss her."

"I miss her too." Her father said, his eyes lowering to the floor. "I do have to leave though. I have that big meeting with Mr. Weaselton about my promotion. I love you Elsa."

_Should I tell him? What if he gets angry? How would he react? Ughh. What to do? What to do? I'd better not mention it until I'm sure how he is going to react._

She stood and hugged her father. He held her tight and whispered, "I love you Elsa. You will always have that. I promise."

Elsa grinned from ear to ear and replied "I love you too papa. Good luck at work. I'll see you for Thanksgiving!"

As he walked out of her cramped room he turned and simply said, "Not soon enough." Then he blew her a kiss and begrudgingly walked away.

Elsa stood silently for a few minutes drinking in the loneliness that started to fill the room around her.

_I guess I should unpack all this crap._

Starting with the dark blue duffel bag she began to put the linens and sheets on her rough, lumpy bed. Grunting as she shifted the bed to get to the far side, she stubbed her toe and muttered silently

"Shit."

When the annoyingly necessary task was complete she unpacked her clothing and placed her garments in her seemingly small dresser drawers. Finally she was able to unpack her laptop and the micro sized television she was able to afford after a summer of mowing her neighbors grass.

_I never knew how exhausting unpacking could be. Fuck am I tired. I guess I can take a little nap before Anna arrives. Oh God, I wonder what she is like? I hope she isn't one of these sorostitutes I keep hearing all about._

Her thoughts began to wander as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Kristoff I

"Baby! You gotta stop doing that!" Kristoff exclaimed as the energetic redhead sitting in the passenger seat jumped and squealed with excitement.

"But, but, but I just can't! I've never been happier!" Anna cried out.

"Oh really now?" Kristoff said coyly. "I could have sworn you said those exact words when - "

"Whoa! Is that our dorm building?" Anna interrupted, with stars in her eyes.

"Uhh I think so." Kristoff hesitated. _That is fucking huge. I really need to get out of the farm more often._

"Wow. This place already looks fantastic! Sooooo are we gonna unpack my stuff or your stuff first?"

"Lets do yours first," Kristoff stated, "Plus maybe we can meet this elusive roommate of yours. You said she didn't return any of your calls or emails?"

"Nope. Not a one." Anna proclaimed. "I feel kinda bad for her though. I mean what kind of person is so shy that they can't even return something as simple as an email. I was able to get some information about her from the school though."

"Like what?"

"Well I know she's twenty years old, so two older than me. But she's a freshman, so maybe she got held back in school, or is entering college later. Who knows. Oh! She's majoring in Architectural Engineering. How cool is that!"

"You always love to see the good in people," _Probably the only reason you're still with me, _"OK. I guess we should unload. I'll grab your suitcases and you can grab some of those bags in the back."

"Kristoff please. I am more than capable enough to carry my own suitcases."

"Are you kidding? You're on the 7th floor and I guarantee the elevators will be backed up with all the people moving in."

"Fine you can carry one. I'll grab the other." Anna gruffed as she lifted the bright pink suitcase out of the truck bed.

Kristoff laughed, "You are so damn stubborn."

"But thats why you love me!" Anna teased as she threw a wink over her shoulder.

_That and you're eyes, hair, hips, mouth, laugh, smile, and that loving, tender heart. God you are so beautiful. Fuck I'm staring. Just pick up the damn suitcase Kristoff. _

"Shit this thing weighs a ton. It's heavier than block of ice."

Ignoring his comment, Anna laughed and walked towards enormous building they would soon be calling home.

"So which room is it?" Anna asked.

"724. Uh up here on the left." They sat the suitcases and bags on the ground just outside the door. "You have your key?"

"I knew I forgot something." Anna looked down realizing her mistake.

"That's fine. I'll just go down-" He stopped as heard the slow creak of the door opening behind him. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of what he could only assume was his girlfriends new roommate. _Holy shit. She is gorgeous. That would be my luck. I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world and she gets paired with someone to match that beauty. Ok Kristoff. Don't stare. Ignore her long blonde hair, those ice blue eyes, and her hips. Oh my God her hips. Fuck, stop it. Dammit stop it Kristoff. _

"Ohmigod!" Kristoff shook his head and saw Anna jumping up and down with joy. "Are you Elsa! Oh you must be. Who else would be in my room. What a stupid question to ask. Sooooo not trying to be rude or anything, but didja get my calls? Or emails? I was just really excited to talk to you. I hope you don't mind but I called the school to make sure you were still coming They said -"

"Anna," Kristoff shook her shoulder, "You're rambling. You are gonna scare off your new roommate before she even has the chance to speak."

"Uh. Hi I guess. Wait you called who? Nevermind, it's not important."

Kristoff looked up and saw the blonde girls thin, beautiful lips moving. _Snap the fuck out of it Kristoff. Now is not the time. _

"But yeah, I'm Elsa. I already got all my stuff unpacked so I can leave if you don't want me in your way."

Anna smiled lovingly and said "Oh c'mon. You won't be in our way. We'll be out of here in a little bit. I still have to help my oaf of a boyfriend here move into his room just a few floors down."

"Hi I'm Kristoff. Nice to meet you… Elsa right?"

"Uh. Yeah thats right." Elsa said uncomfortably as she shifted her eyes away from the couple.

The blonde turned around and laid on her bed, trying as hard as she could to avoid them as they went about their business.

"Well I guess that's everything." Kristoff said as they finished unpacking the last of Anna's never ending supply of dresses.

"Yup it's all done! Man this is exciting!" Anna beamed as she hung her last dress in the closet. She turned to Elsa, "Well me and Kristoff are gonna unpack his stuff downstairs. Um, when we are done do you want to join us for lunch? It'll only take us like half an hour, tops. I promise."

Kristoff could sense the hesitation in Anna's voice. _This Elsa chick hasn't said a damn word this whole time. Or even offered to lift a finger and help us. What's her deal. _

"Uh yeah I guess I could do lunch."

"Oh that's so fantastic! I'll come up and get you when we are ready to go! Ok!?" Anna beamed with excitement as if she had just won a new puppy at the fair.

"Yeah sure. Uhm, thats fine. I'll be here." The blonde mumbled from her bed. Her head buried in some book.

They left the room and as Anna was closing the door behind her Kristoff turned and said "What the fuck's her deal? Seriously? I mean she could have at least offered to help us."

Anna shot him a glare "Kristoff! Be nice! She seems like a nice enough girl. I'm sure she is just nervous. Now let's go get your stuff."

Kristoff sighed as they made their way back down the stairs to his truck.


	3. Elsa II

As the door slowly closed Elsa could hear that gigantic oaf mutter "What the fuck's her deal? Seriously? I mean she could have at least offered to help us."

A deep sigh left Elsa's mouth. _I knew this was a bad idea. Why couldn't papa just let me stay at home. Everything would have been so much easier. _

"Kristoff! Be nice! She seems like a nice enough girl. I'm sure she is just nervous. Now…" The voice of the redhead became muffled as the annoying couple walked away from the door.

Elsa shot straight up out of her bed.

_Wait, did she just defend me?! I really hope so. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't believe that she is going to be living here. With me of all people. Maybe if lunch goes well we could… _

_Fuck. Shut the hell up Elsa. She has a boyfriend and would never be interested in.. in a freak like you. I shouldn't get my hopes up and just push through until Thanksgiving. _

_At least I have my books to keep me company. _

Elsa let out another sigh as she fell back onto the bed and opened up the third tome of The Song of Ice and Fire series, A Storm of Swords. As she became more engrossed in the story of the struggles of Westeros she became lulled to sleep by the cunning words of the author, George RR Martin. Before she knew it she was fast asleep with the book laying heavily upon her chest.

A few minutes later the door opened as a beam of light shone upon Elsa's sleeping face. She groggily opened her eyes and was greeted with the heavenly sight of Anna's beautiful figure surrounded by the oh so bright light of the hallway.

With a fierce look in her eyes Anna strutted right next to Elsa's side. She pulled the blonde off the bed with an immense force and immediately wrapped her in her arms as the redhead began to nibble upon the blondes graceful neck.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" Elsa managed to whimper in between the moans of pleasure that were sneaking out of her lips.

"I want you." Anna whispered. "More than you can ever imagine."

"But what about your boyfriend. Won't he be angry?" Elsa questioned as Anna ran her hands under the blondes shirt around the bare skin of her lower back.

"Oh he won't mind." Anna purred. "In fact, I'm sure he would enjoy this."

"You're damn right." Elsa shot a look to her left as she saw the huge oaf standing in the door with the largest grin on his face. Kristoff began to undo his belt and…

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head. It's time for lunch!" Anna shouted as Elsa groggily lifted her head off of the cream colored pillow. She rubbed her eyes and managed to squeak out "What? What's going on?"

"Oh c'mon sillyhead. Me and Kristoff finished unpacking and it's time to go eat. Well uh I mean, unless you'd still want to."

"Y-yes of course." Elsa stammered. "Let me just go to the bathroom." She said as she rose from the bed. Slipping on her grey and white tennis shoes she squeezed past the annoying presence of Anna's boyfriend standing in the door.

Elsa groaned as she noticed the wet spot left from her lecherous dream.

Lowering herself upon the ice cold toilet seat that would normally shock any normal person she let out a confused sigh. _What the fuck was with that dream? I have just met this girl less today. What am I doing?! Ughhhhh. Why does this have to happen to me. This is just going to be a repeat of that… day. I just have to do what mamma always told me. Conceal the feelings. Fuck it. Don't feel at all. _

After leaving the door of the bathroom she bumped into a wall of muscle. She looked up and saw a red head of hair with thick sideburns running down his hard lined face.

Extending a hand the new face said "Hey I'm Hans. Kristoff's roommate. Looks like I'll be joining you for lunch as well."

Ignoring his hand and sidestepping him, Elsa said "Uh hello. I'm Elsa."

_Great just one more person I have to worry about. What the fuck kind of name is Hans?  
_

* * *

**Thanks so much for everyone who continues to read this fanfic! I am so grateful to the people over on r/frozen who have been beta reading these chapters and providing advice and words of encouragement. It means a lot to me! And don't worry, for those of you who have been waiting for the actual elsanna, it is coming soon!**

**-Tyler**


	4. Anna I

**Thanks so much for the continued support! I decided to upload 2 chapters today since they mesh so well. I hope you all enjoy! Warning. The next chapter has extremely foul language. **

* * *

As the group walked towards the dining hall, Anna couldn't keep her mind off of her new roommate.

_Why does she seem so scared of me? I haven't even done anything wrong. Maybe she is just shy or anxious or something. I don't know. And what is the deal with this Hans guy. Maybe I can get some-_

"Ooof" Anna recoiled as she walked into the lightpost.

"Shit are you ok?" Kristoff said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh c'mon man she's fine. I mean who doesn't run into lightposts every now and then." Hans said with a slightly flirtatious undertone as he glanced at Anna.

Elsa just stood with her hands shoved awkwardly into her front jean pockets. Her eyes were trained on the ground, almost as if she was forcing herself to ignore the redhead.

_Really? She wouldn't even ask if I was alright? This is gonna be tougher than I thought. _

"Let's go Anna, before the rest of the school has the same idea as us." Kristoff said as he pulled her along behind him.

A few short minutes later they had arrived at the glass double doors that lead into the dining hall.

Anna had never seen such a wide variety of food in her life.

"Ohmigod guys! Look at all this, all this stuff! They have burgers and pizza and pasta and Chinese and Mexican and, oh, SANDWICHES!"

The redhead jumped up and down as she grabbed Elsa by the arm and made her way to the sandwich bar.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Elsa mumbled as Anna dragged her along.

"C'mon we gotta get to the sandwich bar before the line gets too long." Anna beamed as the pulled the blonde along. _Plus this will separate you from the googling eyes of that creep Hans. _

After making their way through the line and placing their orders, Anna turned to Elsa and said "So how come you are sooooo much older than me?"

"Wait what? How did you- oh wait nevermind. You called the school I forgot," Elsa murmured, her eyes still looking down, "I was home schooled when I was young and then when I transferred to public school for my highschool years I had to be held back because I was too far behind. And I'm not that old. Only 20."

"Oh no. I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing," Anna tried to make eye contact with the blonde, if only for a second, "It's kinda cool having an older roommate. You must have so many cool stories to share. I mean I have never met anyone who was home schooled before. Was it fun? Did it get boring? Who taught you, your mom or dad? Or both? Oh I bet that would be so cool! Oh crap sorry, I'm rambling again."

_Really Anna. Stop your rambling and let the poor girl talk._

"Um its fine," Elsa mumbled her eyes trying to dodge Anna's imploring stare, "Home school was ok. Kinda boring. Nothing really happens when you are the only student. And uhm, my mom taught me until I transferred but she uh, she passed when I was 16, after homecoming of my second freshman year."

With traces of both fear and sadness in her eyes, Anna looked at the blonde "I'm, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I uh, I -"

"It's fine. You couldn't of known. Not even the school would have been able to tell you that." Elsa retorted before Anna could continue rambling.

_Crap. She's mad that I called the school. What do I say? What do I say? Quick say something before she walks away. Oh crap there she goes. Woah. _

Anna let out a small gasp.

_I never really noticed before but she is really pretty. How can someone have hips like that? They are perfect! Wait I gotta catch up and apologize!_

Anna shuffled her feet to catch up to her ever elusive roommate. "Hey I'm sorry if I upset you by calling the school. I just wanted to know more about you since you never returned my calls or my emails. I didn't mean to be a creep or anything. Again, I'm sorry."

"No its fine," Elsa turned to face the redhead, looking her in the eyes for the first time all day.

_Her eyes are sooo pretty. That's such a mesmerizing blue._

"I should have emailed you back. The phone number you have is probably my dads since I don't have a cell phone. I'm not sure why he wouldn't of told me you called though," Looking at the floor and mumbling again, "Do you know where we are sitting?"

"Oh I think they are over here. Of course my boyfriend would get two plates of Chinese food. What a pig." Anna let out a stifled giggle as she pulled Elsa along.

The girls sat down as Anna caught Hans' eyes lingering over Elsa's lower half. Feigning a fall, Anna crashed down on Elsa to break Hans' stare. "Ohmigod I am so sorry! I don't know what just happened. Are you ok? Oh please be ok. I don't want to hurt my new roommate on the first day we meet!"

Elsa giggled softly, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

_Wait did she just laugh? Ohhhhh maybe she is finally lightening up to me. I mean I don't see how falling on her could do that though. Hmmm, she's strange._

"Well that was, uhm, interesting." Hans said, visibly irritated as the commotion had knocked over his glass of water. He abruptly stood and walked to the nearest counter to get some napkins.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Anna whispered to Kristoff "I don't like him. He keeps ogling over Elsa."

Kristoff choked on his soda as he guffawed over Anna's statement. "Hans has been eyeing every girl in this place. I wouldn't be too concerned about Elsa."

"Me? What did I do?" Elsa looked up as she heard her name.

"Oh nothing. My overprotective girlfriend was just saying how Hans keeps checking you out every chance he can get."

Anna turned to Elsa and murmured, "I'm sorry. I just don't get any good vibes about that guy. He seems strange."

"Oh, uh, it's ok. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." Elsa looked down as Anna saw a slight blush creep onto the blondes face.

_Wait does she like that jerk? I mean sure he is pretty dreamy, but he is such a total creep. Well to each her own I guess. _


	5. Hans I

_Seriously. What the fuck is that cunts problem. Spilled my damn water on my new pants. She's lucky she's got a pretty face. I don't know what the fuck Kristoff thinks he's doing with that bitch. She must be pretty damn good in the sack. That fucking Elsa chick though. Holy fuck is she hot. Her ass is like fucking perfection. Oh my fucking God the things I would do to her. Damn it! Are they seriously out of fucking napkins. Dumb ass school._

Hans returned to the table with water soaking through the front of his pants.

"Hey you have a little accident?!" Kristoff yelled as Hans sat down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny."

_How the fuck can I get Elsa in my bed. She seems like such a fucking introvert. Wait, what about Hercs party tonight? Yeah that'll work. Get her a little tipsy, maybe a little high, then next thing you know shes wrapped around my cock. Fuck yeah._

He felt a shake on his shoulder, "Hans!" Kristoff raised his voice.

"Shit, what happened dude?" _Did I just fucking say that shit out loud? Fuck._

"You were daydreaming or some shit. You ok?"

_Shit that was close. _"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about this party my buddy Herc is having."

"What kind of name is Herc?" Kristoff asked.

"Short for Hercules. No fucking clue why someone would name their kid that."

"Oooooh a party?!" Anna squealed with excitement. "Can we come?! Puhleaseeeee?"

"Yeah I don't care," Hans looked towards Elsa, "How bout you blondie? You in?"

"Uhh no I don't think so." Elsa's eyes shifted uncomfortably to the floor. "I don't drink or anything so I don't think it would be very fun for me."

"Awww c'mon you gotta go! We could have so much fun together!" Anna beamed as she grabbed Elsa's arm.

Elsa's eyes lit up but quickly diverted her attention elsewhere. "Sorry I just can't. I don't feel comfortable."

_Of fucking course. Same damn princess. Just fucking great. How the fuck can I turn this around._

"You don't have to drink. It's not like this is some frat initiation or some shit like that. Just a party to have some fun before classes start." Hans tried his best to charm the blonde.

"No, no. I think it would just be best if I stayed in tonight." Elsa's eyes started searching the room for anything to avoid the subject.

_This bitch is starting to piss me off. _"C'mon don't be a priss. It'll be a good time, I promise." Hans placed his hand above her knee, trying to be reassuring.

Elsa's eyes shot up to Hans' face. "Get. Your. Fucking. Hand. Off. Of. Me. You worthless fucking pig!" Elsa stood quickly then turned to Anna. "I don't want to go. I'm sorry. I just don't want too."

Anna turned to Elsa giving her a loving look. "No, don't sweat it. No one here is going to try to force you to go. Hans just went too far," Anna glared at Hans, "Didn't you Hans?"

"Yeah uh, I'm sorry. Do what you want." _Fine I'll just fuck Meg. Not like that thick skulled idiot Herc would find out anyways. _"I'm gonna get ready. Meet me in the parking lot when you guys are ready." Hans turned and left the dining hall.

A few hours later Hans was standing in the parking lot waiting for Kristoff and Anna. _Where the fuck are they. I swear I won't miss one minute of this party for these fucks. _

"Hey! Why are we meeting you in the parking lot?" Kristoff called out as he and Anna turned the corner into the lot.

Hans turned and was greeted with the sight of Anna wearing a short red sundress that complemented her hair just perfectly. _Oh fuck. That dress fits her just right. Short enough to catch the eye but just long enough to leave some to the imagination. Damn, I might just fuck her tonight. _As he turned to Kristoff he saw the oaf was wearing a flannel button up with old jeans and muddy boots on.

"Really dude. You're gonna wear that. To a party." Hans said while sneaking peeks at Anna.

"What? These are my nice clothes."

Hans motioned Anna to his car. A cherry red 1974 Chevrolet Camaro. "Well whatever. Lets go."

"Whaaaaa… this is your car? This is sooooo cool!"

"Yeah. We're gonna be late. Get in."

A few minutes later they pulled up to a house packed with people and indiscernible noise that was probably music blasting out of every possible opening.

Jumping out of his car Hans ran straight for the front door. "Yo Herc whats goin on?!"

"Hans! Get the fuck outta here! Nice to see you bro." Herc high fived Hans as he squeezed past the gigantic mass standing in the doorway.

_Now where the fuck is Meg. Ahhhh there she is._

Hans turned to wink at the scantily clad brunette who was playing beer pong in the left corner of the room. Anna and Kristoff walked in behind Hans and headed towards the keg.

After several hours of dancing, flirting, and drinking Hans was ready to take Meg into one of the back rooms. First he found Kristoff, "I might be bringing a girl back tonight. Just a little warning for you."

"Y-y-yeahhhh you sly motherfuckerrr! Wai-wa-wait. Howsh tha fuck is we gonna get back?"

Hans looked at Kristoff and laughed at his extreme inebriation. "Fuck you are drunk. Just take the bus. It stops a block from here." _Fucking idiot. Can't even control his own damn liquor. Poor fucker is gonna have whiskey dick when he's trying to plow that dime of his._

As Hans grabbed Megs arm and headed towards a back room he noticed Kristoff and Anna stumbling out the door towards the bust stop.

* * *

**Just a little warning regarding the next chapter. It gets a little rough and slightly NSFW again. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	6. Elsa III

**This chapter gets a little depressing towards the end. Just a warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa opened the door to her room and immediately crashed down on her bed. A few tears began to well up in her eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with Hans. Does he just think he can get me to go to some party, get me drunk, then fuck me. I will not let- fuck just forget it. At least Anna stood up for me. She is so pretty. I just hope no one noticed me jump a little every time she touched me. God her hands are so soft. I just want her wrapped around me as I run my lips over every crevice of her perfect body. I just want her to take me and fuck me. _

Elsa rolled over onto her front and began to slide her left hand into her waistband and under her panties.

_Wait fuck! She is coming back up here. Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to stop doing this. She isn't even gay. Why the fuck would she want you. Just get the thought out of your fucking head you sick freak._

As if on cue, the door creaked open as Anna walked in. "Hey," she whispered, "Are you ok? That Hans guy is a real jerk. Don't let him get to you. Ok?" Anna turned to her closet to find a dress

"Yeah no I'm fine. I just didn't want him touching me. Uh Anna?"

The redhead turned towards Elsa holding a tiny red sundress. "Yeah?"

Elsa blushed as she imagined Anna dancing in the little dress. "Uhm, I know it isn't really my place but uh just be careful tonight. I saw how Hans was looking at you and I just think you should be careful around him." _I swear if he touches you I will fucking kill him._

Anna laid the dress on her bed as she pulled off her shirt. "Don't worry Elsa. Kristoff would never let anything bad happen to me. I'll be just fine."

Elsa diverted her eyes from the redheads freckled torso. "Ok thats good. Uhm, you'll look really pretty in that dress. I hope you have fun tonight."

After donning the dress, Anna turned and hugged Elsa. "Awww thank you so much. You are so sweet! I'll see you later tonight!" Anna winked over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

_What? Did she just? No theres no way. Yes! I fucking saw it! She winked. At me! Holy shit what if she is interested in me! Oh my fucking God! This is awesome! Maybe tonight I could open up a little. It's been so long since I have been able to do that with someone. She's so nice too. I bet she would understand why I'm so quiet all the time. Well I guess I'm not quite around her. She just brings something up in me. Ughhhh why can't she back yet?! _

Elsa picked up her book and laid back down on her bed. She became so engrossed that she almost missed her phone ringing. It was her dad.

"Hey papa!"

"Hey little girl. How was your first day?"

"It was better than I thought. My roommate is really sweet and nice. Her boyfriend is kinda weird though."

"How so?"

"I dunno. He is just goofy. Like some kind of awkward oaf."

"Ahhh I see. But you like your roommate?"

"Oh yeah! She's actually nice to me. Not like those kids from high school."

"I'm very happy for you Elsa. I just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Goodnight papa, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"I love you more papa."

"Goodnight Elsa."

She tossed the phone by her side and picked up her book, smiling from ear to ear. _I can't wait for Anna to get back._

Several hours later Elsa was still stuck in her book oblivious of the world around her. She shot up when she heard a loud bang against her door.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

She got out of bed and ran to door. When she looked through the eyehole she was greeted with nothing but darkness. She could make out two voices from the other side of the door.

"Y-y-you thinkk thats shes in t-t-there?" She heard someone who sounded like Kristoff.

A girl laughed and said "Uh I dunno. I hope not. That would put a damper on our fun! Lets go in, my keys in my purse." A few seconds passed and then Elsa heard the girl, who she figured was Anna, scream "Kristoff! Wait until we're in the room!"

Elsa's heart sank to the floor as she frantically looked around the room. _Fuck, fuck fuck. What do I do?! I can't just be standing here when they come in! Shit, the closet. I'll hide in there._

She jumped in her closet and covered herself with the shirts and jackets hanging inside. Just as she finished the door slammed open and she could hear the sloppy wet kissing of the couple as they made their way to the bed. _Great. What the hell am I going to do._

Through the gap in the clothes she could see a red sundress fly across the room followed by a flannel shirt and a pair of dirty jeans.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Please no. This was not supposed to happen. Anna please don't do this._

She pulled the clothes tighter around her as the tears began to stream down her face.

_You stupid idiot. Of course she would never want to be with you. You're just a stupid fucking worthless piece of shit that isn't good enough for anyone to even care about. You're a fucking freak that doesn't deserve to live. _

Anna let out several moans of pleasure as Kristoff whispered something that made her moan even louder.

The tear soaked clothes surrounding Elsa began to harden as the air around her cooled to sub zero temperatures. She held her head in her hands as her eyes poured out more tears that would soon be frozen. _You are worthless. How could you even think she would love you. You fucking imbecile. You never should have even thought she could be yours. Not after what happened last time you let someone in._

Elsa muffled her sorrowful cries as she tried to force herself to sleep with the sound of Anna's pleasured moans piercing her ears and driving her into a deeper, darker sadness every minute. She drifted off to sleep as Anna murmured, "I love you. I love you Kristoff."


	7. Anna II

**This one's a little longer than the other chapters. I think I am gonna stick with the longer chapters from now on though, I like it. Also the next chapter has a very NSFW scene in it so reader beware. But this one is still SFW. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Anna groaned as she grabbed her phone in a feeble attempt to silence the alarm that was ringing in her ears.

"Oh crap! It's already eight!" _I'm gonna be late on my first day. This is just great._

Anna jumped out of bed and tore off her pajamas. _I don't even have time to get a shower. Ugh I'm going to be disgusting all day. _

She frantically looked around the room for a ball cap to cover the torrent of hair covering her head. _Wait where's Elsa? I guess she has an 8AM too. _

She quickly grabbed some shorts and an old t shirt and threw them on in a hurry. She found some deodorant and applied it liberally hoping no one would notice her lack of showering. _Crap where are my books? _Throwing clothes around the room Anna found her calculus textbook underneath an old flannel. She giggled softly. _That was a fun night. Oh crap its already 8:10! I gotta go!_

Anna ran out of the room locking the door behind her and began sprinting across the campus to make it to her first class.

Walking in the room, trying to hide the fact that she was gasping for air. _Where to sit, where to sit. Oh! Look there's Elsa in the corner. I didn't know we shared a class! _

Anna made her way to the empty seat next to her blonde roommate as quickly as she could.

"Hey. I didn't know we had class together!" Anna whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, uhm awesome."

"Are you ok? You seemed kinda reserved this weekend. Did something happen? We could talk about it if you want."

"I uh, I just want to focus on the lecture if you don't mind."

_Great. She's been ignoring you all weekend and then you go and make her mad on the first day of classes. Way to go Anna._

"Ok I'm sorry." Anna shifted her eyes to the blackboard and tried to focus on what the professor was saying.

After a few minutes of quickly writing down notes and trying to catch up, Anna became quite bored.

"Hey. Psst. Elsa."

"What?" The blonde's eyes glared directly into Anna's. _Her eyes are so icey. Almost piercing in a way. _

"Uhm, where did you go Friday night after I left for the party? When I came back I didn't know where you were and I got worried. Then you just kinda ignored me the whole weekend. Did something happen?"

"I didn't go anywhere."

_How is that possible? Me and Kristoff were in there all night and we didn't see her. _

As if she read her mind Elsa responded, "I uh, I hid in the closet. I didn't know what to do when you slammed up against the door. Um, I didn't want to stop you to from, uh, well fucking."

_Wait she was there the whole time?! Oh my God. _"I, I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't know you were there or I would have told Kristoff to leave. And uh, we didn't have sex. Just fooled around a little. You probably don't care but I want to wait until the right time. I want my first time to be special. I'm so sorry." Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "And you don't need to hide from me. It's just as much your room as it is mine."

Elsa looked up and smiled. "Thanks. But I really need to pay attention."

_Well I guess this is better. Maybe now we can actually talk and act like normal roommates. God I am such an idiot. I just need to be more open with her. Show her that I care. Maybe then we could be friends. _

Elsa shook her shoulder. "Hey you coming. Class is over."

"Uh, oh yeah. Sorry I was just, well just thinking."

"It's fine. When's your next class?"

"Not till after lunch. You?"

"In ten minutes. Then I'm done till after lunch too."

"You wanna grab lunch together? Just me and you?"

The blonde's ocean blue eyes lit up with joy. _Wow what happened to icy wasteland that was there before. How does she do that?_

"Uh, yeah. Lets get lunch. Just you and me." Elsa smiled as she grabbed her bookbag.

Anna waved at the blonde as she left the classroom. "Ok I'll meet you at 12!"

A few hours later Anna was eagerly waiting for Elsa outside of the dining hall. Looking to her left the redhead caught a glimpse of the blonde walking towards her. Wearing a pair of jean shorts, the same grey tennis shoes and a simple ice blue t-shirt, the redhead lost her breath. Anna had never seen a more beautiful sight as when the sun silhouetted the blonde's nearly perfect body. _Wow. She is gorgeous. Whatever guy ends up with her is one lucky dude. I don't even think she realizes how good she looks._

Anna let out a sharp whistle as Elsa walked towards her. "Damn girl! Anyone else tell you how good you look today?"

Elsa giggled as she covered her face to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Stop it. I'm just, just normal."

"Oh Elsa c'mon. Some guy has prolly hit on you since this morning. Am I right or am I right?"

"Uh, nope. I mean I don't think anyone has. I'm kinda oblivious to those kind of things."

"Oh don't you worry. I can help with that." Anna said coyly as she winked at Elsa.

Elsa giggled and started to stammer but Anna cut her off. "C'mon lets get some food!"

After getting their food and finding a suitable place to sit Anna's mind started running wild. _How can I get her to talk to me. Like actually talk to me. What should I ask her? Hmmmm-_

"You look very pretty." Elsa murmured as she looked at Anna in her oversized t-shirt, khaki shorts, and green baseball hat.

"Wait who? Me? Nope. Not possible. I woke up soooo late and didn't even have time to shower. I'm not even sure if these clothes are clean. I think I wore them Saturday."

"You did. But you still look pretty."

"Well, thanks. But I mean you look prettier. Like way prettier."

Elsa's cheeks began to blush as she took a bite of her pizza. A few seconds later a young brunette walked by with a plate of chocolate cake with hot fudge drizzled over the top. Both girls immediately looked up from their meals and said "Chocolate!"

"We gotta go get some. Now!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and made a mad dash for the dessert line.

Returning to their seats both girls disregarded the rest of the food in front of them and devoured the fluffy chocolate cake. Anna moaned with ecstasy "This. Is. So. Good!" Elsa let out a stifled laugh at the redhead.

"Well thats one thing we have in common." Anna laughed as Elsa got chocolate all over her thin lips.

"Yeah I guess we are kinda different."

"Do you care if I ask you some questions? Ya know to get to know you better?"

"Uh yeah sure. Can I ask you some then too?"

"Of course! Let me start." Anna searched her mind for a simple question to ask. "So what are you studying?"

"Architectural Engineering."

"Oh thats cool! How come?"

"Uh I'm not sure. I guess when I was little me and my mom always built buildings with Legos and stuff like that. After she died I kept building because it was the only way that I felt like I could keep her with me. Um, but what about you? What are you studying?"

"Oh um, I'm undecided. I really still don't know what I want to do so I'm just taking a bunch of different classes and seeing what clicks for me." _I can't imagine living without my mom. That's just horrible. _

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd uh, how'd she die?"

Elsa hesitated as she looked back to the floor. "There was an, uh, an accident. She got hurt really badly and there was nothing the doctors could do. Now all I have left is my papa and now I can't see him until Thanksgiving."

Anna reached over and hugged Elsa as tears began to well up in both girls eyes. "Elsa I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Lets talk about something else. I don't know, like what's your favorite season?"

"Oh that's an easy one. Winter. I have always liked the cold. It's always so refreshing fun!" Elsas eyes were now full of excitement as Anna ended their embrace.

"Well I would have to disagree with you, respectfully of course. I loooooove summer. It's so warm and fun! There's the beach, and pools, and the best thing. Summer break!"

"Yeah it's kinda fun I guess. I dunno my winter just appeals to me." Elsa shifted nervously in her seat. "Uh this is kinda weird I guess, but uh, well have you ever been interested in uhm girls? You know, uh, romantically"

_Yeah a little weird. Why is she asking me that?_

"Nope its just been me and Kristoff! It'll be four years now."

Elsa's brow shimmered with a gleam of sweat as she diverted her eyes away from Anna. "Oh thats, umm, thats really good. Uh I guess."

"Yeah its pretty awesome! We were both in the same history class in highschool but were from totally different worlds. His family owns a reindeer farm and -"

Elsa look sad and confused, but also intrigued. "Wait. What? Did you just say a reindeer farm? Those exist?"

Anna laughed. "Yeah that was my first reaction too. It's actually kinda cool. They're like giant fuzzy deer!"

"The reindeer or your boyfriend?" Elsa let out a small giggle, "I'm sorry that was rude."

"Oh please that was funny. I might tell him that later. He would get a kick out of it! But anyways his family owns the farm and my parents are both bankers that work way too much. I just started spending more and more time with him because of my parents busy schedule and before you know it we were inseparable. It's just been getting better and better since then!"

"Well that's really, uh, sweet I guess." Elsas eyes seemed to grow heavier as she listened to Anna ramble on about Kristoff.

"Oh but wait, what about you? You have any special guys in your life? Or girls?"

"Well my dad I guess, and uh no girls."

"No silly, I meant romantically!"

"Oh. Um not really. There was this one guy in highschool that I was with for a little while but other than that not really."

"Uh I'm not sure if this is too personal or not, but um have you done, uh, well _it_? I'm nervous about what my first time is going to be like and thats not something I am just gonna bring up with my mom."

"Uhhh, I actually did. With that one guy. But he was a jerk, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry I pushed the topic. If you ever change your mind don't hesitate to talk to me about it though! I mean that is if you're ok with that."

"I would be. You're the first person I've really been able to talk to in a long time."

_Wait, what? _

Elsa looked away from Anna. "Yeah, sorry if that was weird. But uh I gotta go to my next class. I'll see ya later I guess."

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm as she stood up. "Elsa. It wasn't weird. I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me. Ok?"

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, ok."

"I was uhm wondering if we could do this every day? Ya know just lunch, you and uh me? It could be, like our thing, I guess? Maybe talk some more? Uh, find out more about each other?"

"I, I uh, would love that!" Elsa was grinning from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around the nervous redhead.

Anna returned to their room and immediately jumped to her bed. Reaching over the side she grabbed a small composition notebook and a neon pink pen.

_November 8th 2013_

_It's been about two months since our first weekend here at college. Everything is going great! Ever since that lunch Elsa and I had on the first day of classes we have never been better. She has been opening up more and more to me which is so awesome! I mean her past seems almost mysterious is some ways. She still doesn't want to talk about her mom or that guy from homecoming. But I guess that's ok. As long as she isn't scared of me like that first weekend. I was so terrified that I wasn't even going to be able to talk to my own roommate. But I have noticed that she really only hangs out with me. Like she doesn't have any other friends or something. I mean I don't see why. She is so sweet, and cheerful, and nice, and pretty. Oh my God is she pretty. I still can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend. She deserves someone nice and gentle though. Not like most of the guys around here. Especially not Hans. I still can't believe Kristoff has been going to more and more parties with him. I mean sure go and have fun, but during the week?! Like really? I guess his grades aren't suffering all that much and he still has time for me so whats the harm? _

She stopped her writing as there was a knock on the door. Anna jumped out of bed and pulled the door open.

"Kristoff!"

"Hey sweety." Kristoff pulled her in for a long kiss as Elsa groaned in disgust from her bed. "Hey I'm going to this party tonight with Hans and I wanted to see if you wanted to come? Please?"

"Aw baby I would love to but Elsa and I planned on going to the movies tonight. The new Thor movie came out today and we both really wanted to see it!"

"Don't worry bout it. I'll see ya tomorrow though, ok?"

"Yup! I can't wait!"

Kristoff kissed her again. "Have fun tonight." He looked towards Elsa and waved. "See ya tomorrow Elsa."

"Bye Kristoff. Have fun with that weirdo you call a friend." Elsa retorted, not even looking up from her book.

Kristoff laughed as he walked towards the stairs. Anna turned to Elsa. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Lets go to the movie!"

Elsa grinned from ear to ear as she placed her face down on her bed.

Anna hugged her newfound best friend. _This year is turning out alright after all._


	8. Kristoff II

**This one's got some NSFW towards the end and a bunch of feels throughout. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff returned to his room and found Hans posing in front of the mirror. "Really man? You must be pretty nervous about this party!"

"Huh, what? Oh no, I do this every day. Gotta keep motivated. You know what I'm saying?" Hans slipped a muscle shirt on then pulled a simple black t-shirt over top of it. "So is that little redhead of yours coming along or not?"

"Nah her and Elsa are going to see that new Thor movie tonight. I guess they have had this planned for a while now. But I'm sure she's gonna come out tomorrow night." _At least I hope she does. _

"Dude you said that last week, and the week before, and the week before that. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she just isn't into partying. Or maybe she just isn't into partying with you and prefers that Elsa chick. Not sure why she would do that anyways."

_No she loves being with me. I know she does. _

"Aw c'mon man. You know she's just happy to have a girlfriend to talk to. It's not like she can talk about everything with me."

"Yeah, yeah whatever dude. I mean you two haven't hung out alone in like two months. Whens the last time you guys got down?"

_Does he mean fucking? _"Uh well we haven't. I mean we've fooled around but no sex. She said she wants to wait until the time is right and I want to respect that."

Hans faced Kristoff, a look of genuine confusion on his face. "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that you two have been together for like what, four years, and you haven't even fucked yet?! That's messed up dude."

"No, no its really fine. I mean I'm happy where we are. Plus it'll be better since we've waited so long. Right?"

Hans keeled over and fell on the ground laughing "Oh man that is rich! Dude you are gonna last like ten maybe twenty seconds top with that girl in between your legs. Trust me, your first time is gonna be a big let down. For the both of you. I mean, unless you get some practice first. If you know what I'm saying."

Kristoff's eyes shifted nervously around. "Wait, you want me to cheat on Anna so that our first time is better? That's absurd!"

"Dude it isn't cheating! You haven't even fucked yet so it's more like playing the field. It'll be better for your relationship with her if you have some experience. I mean what if she isn't impressed with your sexual prowess and decides you aren't worth it. Then all this time would have been wasted on waiting on her instead of shacking up with every girl you can get your hands on."

"No. Anna isn't like. She wouldn't leave me over something so stupid."

Hans looked at Kristoff and simply asked "Are you so sure about that? I mean she's been ditching you for elsa for the past two months. What makes you think bad sex wouldn't force her away."

_She wouldn't do that, would she? No of course not. Anna loves me for who I am, not what I am capable in bed. I mean not like she would even know seeing as she has been holding back for so fucking long. _

Kristoff glared at Hans "Dude just shut up. Lets go to this party."

* * *

As Hans' Camaro tore around the corner Kristoff couldn't get the earlier conversation out of his mind.

_Of course Anna loves me. She just needs Elsa. But I need Anna. What if Hans is right? What if all this waiting has been for nothing. Fuck. Shut up Kristoff. Just get shitfaced and forget about it. Maybe you can talk to Anna about it tomorrow. _

Kristoff walked up to makeshift bar that was a an old weathered pool table. Grabbing six pack of PBR, he sulked over to one of the tables and downed the cheap beer like it was the nectar of the gods.

_This shit fucking sucks. But I guess it does the trick. Where the fuck does Herc have all the good stuff._

"Hey Herc!" Kristoff shouted above the blaring music. "Where the fucks the whiskey at?!"

"Theres a handle under the kitchen sink. Just don't drink it all, alright?! Hans told me about your little fucking issue with Anna."

Kristoff grabbed Herc and slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck did you just say? What the fuck did you just say to me?!" The entire party was starting at confrontation in the front room. "Don't ever fucking talk about Anna like that again. You hear me? Do. You. Fucking. Here. Me?!"

Hans ran over and pulled the two apart. "Kristoff! Fucking chill dude! Just get a few more drinks and relax, ok?"

"Oh fuck. Sorry Herc. I didn't mean it, I just, I, I don't know."

"It's fine man. I shouldn't of brought it up. My bad."

A young girl walked over to the trio. Kristoff turned and faced her. _Oh wow. Look at her. Her hair is fucking perfect. That sandy blonde brings out the green in her eyes. Holy fuck. She's wearing flannel. Like me! And boots! She's fucking perfect! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Shut the fuck up Kristoff. You have the most perfect girl in the world at the dorms. Don't fuck that up. _

"Hey is everything alright?" The girl asked.

Herc and Hans both replied. "Yeah our friend Kristoff here just got a little bent out of shape."

She extended a hand towards him. "Hi I'm Jessica, nice to meet you!"

"Uh, I'm Kristoff. You as well. But I uh, I gotta go. Sorry." Kristoff walked towards the kitchen to retrieve the whiskey he had been so desperate for before.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff slammed his head under the sink at the shock of someone sneaking up behind him. He turned and saw Jessica biting her thumb and giving him the sultriest look he had ever seen. _Fuck is she hot._

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Just getting some whiskey."

She gave him a coy grin "You mind if I join you for a few drinks?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kristoff poured two glasses full of whiskey and coke. Making his much stronger than hers. In a few seconds she had downed hers and asking for me. Not wanting to be outdone, he downed his and poured two more, both much stronger.

"So whats going on with this Anna chick?"

"Oh, she's my girlfriend. Hans was giving me shit because we haven't had sex yet and it's been four years since we started dating. I mean I don't really mind I just don't want people thinking shes some sort of priss or something."

"Four years. Wow that's a really long time. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Jessica placed a hand on Kristoff's thigh.

"Ummm I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I wouldn't want Anna getting upset with me."

'Well I don't see her here. Is she?"

"Uh, no. She isn't." Kristoff took another swig of his drink.

"Well then what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Jessica winked at Kristoff as she licked her lips and leaned forward exposing her chest through the button up flannel shirt. "Oh it is so hot in here" Jessica unbuttoned the top two buttons showing off the black push up bra she had on.

_Oh fuck. What is she doing._

Jessica stood and walked next to Kristoff. Wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear "If I was your girlfriend I would fuck you like it was my last day on Earth." She softly bit his ear as Kristoff let out a low sigh and downed the rest of his drinking. He refilled the cup with whiskey, leaving the soda out of the equation.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. Anna would fucking kill me!_

Jessica began to kiss his neck, "What would it take to get a big, strong man like you to dance with a little thing like me?" She started pulling him out of seat making sure he got a good look of her entire body.

_I mean I guess dancing isn't so bad. Anna danced with other guys at prom so this is ok, right? Yeah, yeah it's fine. _

Jessica dragged Kristoff out to the dance floor as she blew a kiss over her shoulder. She grabbed his hands and placed them on the exposed skin of her hips as she started to move her lower half in circles around Kristoff's. She spun around the nervous oaf, her sandy blonde her slapping his face as he began to blush. Shoving her hands in his back pockets she pulled him closer and closer until her chest met his.

_Fuck it._

Kristoff placed his hands in Jessica's back pockets as well as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. She began to hoot and holler as she placed even more kisses all over his face, neck, and chest. Getting dangerously close to his lips she would linger long enough to leave the thought in his mind. She started pulling him further and further from the center of the room, and out of the eyes of every other person at the party. Slamming him against the wall she squeezed his biceps as she whispered into his ear "I know you want me. All you have to do is take me." She bit her lip and winked. "You know we could have so much fun together."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What is she doing. No don't do that. Say something you fucker. She's gonna kiss you! Oh fuck. Oh my God. Her lips are so soft. And her tongue, oh her tongue. This feels so good. _

Kristoff broke the kiss as he picked up Jessica and carried her to a back room. Throwing her on the bed he pulled of his boots and ripped of his flannel shirt. Jessica pulled her shorts down exposing black lace panties that left little to the imagination. She crawled towards him, undid his belt, and using her teeth, unbuttoned and unzipped his his. She pulled them down around his ankles and began to tease him with kisses surrounding his groin. She stood up and pulled off her shirt and bra, ripped her panties off and motioned for him to come to the bed. Kristoff laid down as Jessica pulled his briefs off and climbed on top of him.

"Fuck this foreplay." She whispered in his ear as she slide him inside of her.

_Fuck. No going back now._

* * *

Kristoff woke with a pounding in his head. He turned to his side and saw the naked temptress curled up against him. _Oh fuck! I, I, I had sex with her last night! Oh shit! What the fuck am I going to do?!_

He jumped out of the bed and pulled his pants on. Searching for his phone, he saw that he had seven missed calls and over twenty texts from Anna. All were asking where he was and if he was alright. _Shit, shit, shit! I have to tell her. Maybe she'll forgive me. God I hope she does. Fuck I am so sorry Anna!_

"Wait don't leave yet." Jessica whimpered as she gave a longing look towards Kristoff. "I need more of you." She winked and purred towards the frantic boy.

"No. Fuck no. That was a huge fucking mistake and I probably ruined the only fucking good thing going for me! Just leave me alone!" Kristoff stormed out of the room and made a mad dash towards the bus stop.

_What am I going to do now? I'm gonna lose the only person who has ever truly loved me because of my stupid fucking pride. _"Fuck!" Kristoff screamed earning him wary looks from passers by. The bus pulled into the stop and Kristoff jumped on, swiped his card and grabbed a seat. As the bus pulled away he was quietly figuring out what he was going to say.

_Anna I've made a huge mistake. There was this girl at the party last night and she just pushed herself on me. _

"Shit no. This was your fault Kristoff. Be a fucking man about it." He whispered to himself.

When the bus pulled into his dorms parking lot, Kristoff sprinted into the building and up the seven flights of stairs. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

Before he knew it he was facing room 724 with his stomach up in his chest. He knocked quietly at first. When he received no answer he pounded on the door. It swung open and he was greeted with the worried face of his beautiful girlfriend. Her eyes puffy from the crying she had obviously done the night before. She punched his chest and screamed "Where were you?!" She started crying. "I was so worried!"

He pulled her close and whispered, "Anna…"


	9. Elsa IV

The redhead had been a mess all night as she paced back and forth around the room. "Why hasn't he called me back? What if he got hurt?! What if the police busted the party? Oh my God! He could be in jail right now! What should I do?!" She collapsed on the floor as she sobbed her eyes out. "Elsa. What, wha, what do I do?"

"I, I don't know. I'm sure he is fine. You don't need to worry."

There were three loud knocks on the door.

"See thats probably him! Everything is going to be all right!"

Anna ran to the door and looked out the peephole. "It's him!"

Pulling the door open and wailing on his chest she screamed. "Where were you?!" Tears began to soak her face. "I was so worried!"

Kristoff pulled her into a warm embrace, "Anna…" He noticed Elsa sitting on the bed.

_I should probably go. This seems like it could get nasty. _She got up to leave when Kristoff addressed her. "Elsa could you give me and Anna some privacy?"

"No! She was the one who comforted me all night while you were gone! She stays." Anna crossed her arms and slammed her foot into the ground.

Kristoff let out a deep sigh.

_What happened last night?_

"Anna, uhm, something happened last night. But, but I completely regret it. I was so stupid."

Anna's face scrunched up as she stepped away from Kristoff. "What did you do?"

"There was this girl."

_That motherfucker. You cheated on her didn't you, you disgraceful piece of shit._

"And I was really drunk and then this stuff happened."

Anna slapped the huge oaf, leaving a hand shaped mark on his left cheek. "What stuff? What stuff Kristoff?!"

"We uh, we had sex. But I didnt-"

Anna let out a scream. "No! You promised me! You promised you would wait for me! What? Was she prettier than me? Did she make you feel happier than I could? Why was she better than me?!"

"Anna.." Kristoff walked towards her. "No one is better than you. I was incredibly drunk and made a stupid decision. There is no excuse for my mistake. You have to know that I love you. With all my heart Anna. I love you so much."

_No you don't you bastard. I love her. If you loved her you wouldn't of cheated you asshole. _

"Kristoff you need to leave. We… we are over. I don't want to see you again. Ever."

"Anna, no please. Don't do this. What do I have to do to-"

"I said leave! Get out, now!" Anna collapsed to the floor as Kristoff begrudgingly left the room. When the door finally closed, Anna let out a piercing wail as rivers of tears poured from her innocent eyes.

Elsa jumped off her bed and wrapped her arms around the destroyed girl. "Anna I got you. Everything is going to be ok. I promise. I'm right here." Anna burrowed her head further into Elsa chest and her tears soaked through the blondes t-shirt.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna managed to whimper through her sobs. "I don't understand why he would do this to us? After everything I've given up to be with him and he pulls this crap! Why?!"

"Anna, there's nothing I can say to make this go away. But I can promise you that I will always be here for you. No matter what. You don't have to go through this alone, you never will." _I love you so much Anna._

"Th-thank you. Do you think she was prettier?"

"W-what? Of course not! You are gorgeous Anna! You have the most radiant smile, most mesmerizing eyes, angelic hair, and a body to die for. Trust me, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Thats a lie Elsa." Anna let out a soft giggle. "You're like way more beautiful than me. Like so much."

Elsa just smiled as she pulled the sobbing redhead in closer. _As least she thinks I'm beautiful._

"Elsa? I, I don't know what do? What should I do?"

"Just relax. Do something to keep your mind off of that prick. Do you need me to get you anything? Some ice cream or maybe I could pick up a movie to watch? Would you like me to do that?"

Anna had stopped crying as she smiled up at the blonde. "No, I'll be fine Elsa. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

There came several quick rasps at the door.

Elsa stood up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

_I swear I will kill this motherfucker. What fucking nerve does he have to come back here._

She opened the door and saw that it wasn't Kristoff knocking, but Hans.

"H, Hans? What are you doing here? Nevermind, now isn't the best time."

"I know what happened. I just wanted to apologize to Anna. I feel responsible for it. I saw what was happening and tried to stop it, but there was nothing I could do. He just, he wouldn't listen to me. Me and Herc even tried to get physical with him but he just blew past us. I am so sorry Anna."

Anna looked up towards him. "No it's not your fault. Kristoff is to blame. No one else." She stood and wiped her eyes on her teal sleeve. "I just want to take my mind off of him. Is there anything going on tonight?"

"Uh well Herc is having another party. If you want you could come, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I mean he feels partly responsible too."

"I'm going. I need to get that prick off my mind."

_Wait what?_

Elsa reached out towards the redhead. "Anna is that the best idea? Why don't you just stay in tonight? We can watch a movie, get some ice cream, and that'll take your mind off of him. I promise."

Anna shook Elsa's hand off of her. "No. I just need to get wasted. It's been far too long." She changed tossed on a different shirt, oblivious to Hans' longing stares.

"C'mon. You can ride with me." Hans took Anna by the arm, leaving a very confused Elsa standing in the center of the room.

_What the fuck. I swear if that fucker tries to even hit on her I will end him. He has no idea what she means to me. _

With a disgusted look on her face, Elsa returned to her book.

* * *

After an hour of devouring the novel there came a knock on the door and frantic shouting, from someone who sounded like Kristoff. "Anna! Anna!"

"What the fuck do you want?!" Elsa roared her voice as she tore open the door to face the massive blonde.

"Is, is Anna here?" He implored trying to get around Elsa.

"No. She's gone. Went to some party with Hans. She said she needed to get wasted and take her mind off of, you. What the fuck is wrong with you?! She is so perfect for you and you just threw that out the window you big blumbering idiot!"

"I know I fucked up, but thats not what I'm here for. Look." He shoved his phone in Elsa's face.

_What is this? Why does he have a picture of someone holding little white pills? _"Why are you showing me this?"

"It's from Hans. He sent me a text with this picture attached. He said 'Time to have some fun with that dime of yours. Way to fuck it up.' That was five minutes ago. When did they leave?!"

_Holy fuck! Now I have to kill both these bastards!_

Elsa stammered as she struggled to find words, "Uh, uh, like an, umm, hour ago. I think, maybe?"

"You have to go stop him!"

"Wait what? I'm confused. Why me and not you?"

"Because Anna wouldn't believe me. It has to be you. She trusts you more than anyone. Please. Go to the party and stop that motherfucker!"

"Ok. Let me throw on some clothes and then you can drive me there."

Elsa pulled off her pajamas, not caring that Kristoff was still in the doorway, and pulled on one of her two dresses. An ice blue sheath dress with a slit going up the right hand side that exposed her bare leg up to her thigh. She rummaged through her dresser until she found a pair of dark blue cloth gloves.

"Wow." Kristoff managed to gasp.

_Put your tongue back in your mouth you imbecile. _

"I save this for special occasions. Plus I can't get into a party looking like I did earlier. Now if you're done staring, lets go!"


	10. Elsa V

Kristoff's truck screeched to a stop in front of Hercs apartment. Elsa jumped out and made a beeline for the door. She pounded furiously on the red oak door until Herc finally opened up.

"Uhh do I know you?"

"Are Hans and Anna here?!"

"Yeah. Why do you care?"

"I'm her roommate. Let me in. Now!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Herc held his arms over his chest, staring down at the furious girl.

"Because you're little buddy Hans brought some hard drugs to this little party of yours and if you don't step aside I might just have to make a little phone call to some of my friends in blue!" _Fucking idiot better move before I fucking kill him!_

"Fuck chill. Ok come in." Herc stepped aside to let the blonde through the door.

Elsa did a quick scan of the living room and didn't see either Anna or Hans. She immediately sprinted towards the kitchen, where she suspected Hans would try to mix Anna's drink. She slammed through the door and found Hans flirting with Anna as she held a glass in her hand, raising it to her lips.

"Anna! Don't drink that!" Elsa screamed

Anna looked to her left, shocked to see the radiant beauty her once shut in roommate had acquired. "W-w-why not?" The redhead stumbled a little and used the counter to regain her balance.

_Great she's fucking drunk._

"Because that bastard is going to drug you!"

"You fucking bitch!" Hans ran towards Elsa and shoved her into the refrigerator. He threw the inebriated Anna over his back and ran out the kitchen door towards the forest behind the house with Anna kicking and screaming the whole time.

_Oh you are fucking dead._

Elsa jumped up and sprinted after him. Seeing him jump into the woods Elsa began to follow quickly. After several minutes of running, Elsa could not see where Hans had carried her roommate.

_Don't fucking lose them, don't you fucking lose them Elsa! Where the fuck are you?!_

She heard a few sticks breaking to her right. When she looked she saw Hans throwing Anna on the ground as he began to undo his pants, sure he had lost the blonde.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Elsa shouted. She tore her gloves off and raised her open palms towards Hans. "I will fucking hurt you if you take one more step towards her."

Hans let out a hearty laugh. "What the fuck are you going to do? Use some fucking Jedi mind trick?"

"Oh you wish." A small blue light began to grow inside of each of Elsa's palms as her brow began to sweat. Throwing her hands up and launching them forward a sharp blast of blue light emitted from her hands and struck Hans in both his legs. Within seconds his lower body was encased in an ice so perfect, it was almost alien.

"Wha, what the fuck are you?! Let me go you stupid bitch!"

"I'll thaw your legs if you promise to leave."

"O-o-ok. I'll fucking leave!"

"I mean the school. If I ever see your face on this campus again, I will kill you. If you ever call or text Anna again, I will kill you. If I ever even have the feeling that you are thinking of Anna, I. Will. Kill. You! Now get the fuck out of here!"

The ice surrounding his legs melted and Hans sprinted out of the forest towards his car. As he ran away Elsa smiled and tears began streaming down her face.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out as she saw her friend whimpering on the ground. "Anna, Anna, Anna, I got you. It's ok. You're safe now. He can't hurt you."

The redhead smiled and looked up at the blonde "You look so beautiful Elsa."

_Good. Maybe she's too drunk to remember I have powers. _

"Th-th-thank you Anna. Now lets get you back home."

* * *

Elsa's head was throbbing as she struggled to regain consciousness the following morning. _It's been so long since I have used my powers. I'm almost sore from it. Ugh. If only that fucking prick Hans would have thought with his brain for once instead of his dick then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation._

"Hey sleepyhead! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Anna shook Elsa until she opened her eyes.

"You're rather excited. Well you know, considering what happened."

"Oh yeah. Uh could we talk about last night?"

_Fuck she didn't forget. _"Uh yeah. What about it?"

"Well I know I didn't drink any of the drugged drinks that night. I prepared all my drinks except the one you stopped me from drinking. But just being drunk doesn't explain what I saw last night. Y-y-you froze him! How, what, why?!"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"Anna I think there are some things I need to tell you. Um, you might want to sit down."

Letting out a sigh as she sunk to the floor, Anna crossed her legs and trained her eyes on the blonde waiting for answers.

"Ok well um, yes you're right. I did freeze him. I um, I have these powers. See?" Stretching her pale, shaking hand out, Elsa crafted a crystilline snowflake of perfection as a deep blue glow radiated around her.

"Whoa! That. Is. Awesome!" Anna squealed with excitement as she saw what she could only explain as magic.

"No! It isn't cool. I'm dangerous. I-I-I'm a fucking freak!"

Anna jumped off the floor and squeezed Elsa. "No, you aren't a freak. You're just special. You saved me with your powers. How could you possibly be a freak if you did something so good." Her eyes filled with empathy, "Elsa, is that why you are always so reserved? Are you scared that you might hurt someone?"

The blonde broke the embrace, and shamefully stared at the shag carpet on the floor. "Umm no that's not it. You see my parents figured out I had powers when I was like two or three years old. That's why they had me home schooled. They could help me train and control my powers. That way I wouldn't be sent off to some lab and tested like a fucking rat if someone ever found out. When I started high school I had complete control over my powers, as long as my emotions didn't run wild. Well, until this year."

"Why? What happened?"

"You did."

The simple statement made Anna recoil. "M-me? What did I ever do?"

"No, no, no. You never did anything. I just couldn't control myself around you for some reason. I wasn't sure why."

"Wasn't"?

"Yeah, I uh, I think I figured it out." _Fuck I'm gonna have to tell her. I'll have to tell her I love her. _"Anna, umm, this is probably not the best time to discuss this."

"No. I want to know. Please. Elsa, you don't have to be afraid. You can let me in." Anna extended her hand and intertwined her fingers with the blondes.

"I uh, I have feelings for you." Elsa shifted uncomfortably as she tried her hardest to avoid looking at Anna.

Anna's faced seem to light up like a light bulb went off inside. "Oh! I get it now! Is that why you asked me if I was interested in girls? Why you were always so upset around Kristoff? Is that the reason you came for me last night?"

"Yes. To all three. I, uh, never knew how to tell you without you getting angry." _Wait why is she smiling? Is she ok with this? I mean she just found out her roommate is into her? What, what is she doing?_

Anna leaned over and pulled the blonde in for a tight embrace. "Elsa, I would never be angry about that. I'm, uh, flattered."

"You are? But you don't feel the same about me though, do you?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably. "I never really thought about it. I mean you are like perfect. I just never thought about you like that. I mean I have thought of other girls before, but I never really acted on those feelings. My parents probably wouldn't take to kindly to it. I guess I didn't think of you like that because of Kristoff. But I mean he's gone now so who knows? Maybe there could be something between us? Would, um, would you want there to be?"

"Oh, yes! I would love there to be! But, um, only if you would want it of course. I just, I don't know what it is about you. I have never felt this way about anyone before, boy or 're, you're special to me."

Anna bit her lip and looked up at the blondes deep blue eyes. "You think I'm special?"

Elsa nodded as a soft giggle escaped her thin lips. "Uh, yeah."

"Thank you Elsa. I mean it. Kristoff is good to me, well was, but you, you seem different. A good different! I think this could work. We could work."

Elsa pulled back. "Are you sure? After everything thats happened? I mean you just got out of a serious relationship."

"Yeah, uh I mean like not dating right away. But I think in the future, yes. I mean we are like best friends but total strangers at the same time. I think we need to be more open with each other before anything goes further though. Is that alright with you? I don't want to hurt you Elsa."

"No, no no. That's perfectly fine!" _This is amazing. _

"Well lets start! Elsa, tell me everything!"

"Wait what? Right now?

"Yeah silly, right now! Elsa, I want to be with you. I think I have wanted to for a long time, I just didn't know it myself. But I need know more about you. I need to know that we can work. And I want to go slow as well. I think everything would be better that way. "

Elsa's blue eyes lit up with excitement. "I agree."

"Then start talking! Tell me about your mom and dad. Your childhood. Tell me your deepest darkest secrets, things no one else knows. I want to know you Elsa. Please don't hold back. Please let me in."

_If I do this there's no going back. But she wants to know, right? Elsa, you can be who you really are with her. No more running. No more hiding. You need this. _The blonde smiled. "Ok. This might take awhile."


	11. Anna III

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes and smiled. "Ok. This might take a while."

_Finally! She's gonna open up to me! Ohmigod this is so awesome! I mean, I never knew I really liked girls. She is magical! Like literally!_

"My papa told me that they first discovered my powers when I was three years old. I was asleep in my room when I guess I had a pretty bad dream. They heard me scream and they found me asleep with a raging blizzard in my room. Ever since then they tried everything they could to control my powers. When I was old enough to understand what I was capable of, they began to train me. By the time I was eleven or twelve I was nearly in full control of my powers."

_How does a parent just do that? Like how could they not freak out and take her to the hospital or something?!_

As if Anna had said that out loud, "My father's grandmother had similar powers. However, mine were much more powerful than hers, even when I was little. Apparently the powers manifest themselves in the females of our family but not everyone can actually use them. I guess I'm just lucky…" Elsa's eyes began to water as her lower lip quivered.

Anna reached forward and held Elsa's shoulders. "Elsa, you are lucky. Not a freak, or monster, or anything bad. You have a gift that you've used for good, not evil. Elsa you-"

"It wasn't always like that." Elsa stood and turned away from Anna. Tears began to stream down her face. "I've hurt people! I don't want to hurt you!"

_She's still scared. I need to show her that she doesn't need to be afraid. Especially around me. _

"But you won't hurt me. I know you won't. I can see it in your eyes. You care for me and because of that your powers would never hurt me. Elsa, I'm right here for you. Please don't shut me out. Not after I know how I feel about you."

"How? How you do you feel about me? Truly?"

_I, I don't know. I mean I loved Kristoff. Do I love her? How can I? I barely know her! But I do. I do love her. There is something, something about her. _

"I, uh, I think I'm in love with you. I'm not sure. I mean I know I loved Kristoff, but this is different. We barely know each other but I know there is something here. I know you care about me, more than anyone else ever has. I think deep down I've loved you for a long time. I'm not really sure how to explain it. But what I do know is that I love you."

"How can you love me? Love what I am? You have no idea what I am capable of!"

"Then show me! Elsa! Let me in. Please. I don't want to get hurt again."

Fear creeped into Elsa's face as she fell to the ground. She began to sob. "I, I killed him Anna. I killed that boy."

_Hans? No I saw him run away. _"What do you mean?" Anna recoiled slightly at the blonde's admission.

"From high school. The boy I told you about. His name is, was, Jake. He was the first person in my high school to accept me and care for me. I thought he was different from everyone else. I was wrong. It was after homecoming. We were in his car behind the school when it happened. I had drank a little at an after party and I think he drugged me. I didn't know what I was doing and I can't remember much. But I do remember him taking my clothes off and me saying no. I was crying and squeezing my eyes shut. I thought if I couldn't see it then it wouldn't matter. I remember screaming and then all of a sudden he just stopped. I thought it was over, but when I opened my eyes, he just, he wasn't moving. When I touched his chest it was frozen solid. When I released, I must have sent my powers out and they struck him. I, I killed him Anna."

_What do I do? I know she didn't mean to kill that bastard. Oh my God! She's been living with this for four years now! She was almost raped, like me. She was just defending herself, she did nothing wrong. She needs to see that._

"Elsa come here." Anna beckoned towards her bed. Both the girls fell onto the soft comforter tangled in each others embrace.

Elsa began to sob. "I'm so so sorry Anna. I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa. Just because you've hurt someone in the past doesn't mean you'll hurt me. When you killed him, he was trying to assault you. It was self defense, not an act of rage or hate. Elsa, I know you can use your powers for used your powers to protect me, remember? You did that because of love, not fear. I'm not afraid of you Elsa. I love you. Don't you forget that. I love you Elsa. I need you just as much as you need me. You don't need to conceal your powers around me. Let them run free. You don't need to be afraid to release, because I know you won't hurt me."

"Th-thank you Anna. I've just always been afraid. Afraid of myself. When I was younger I wasn't able to control my powers and the things I was capable of, am still capable of, are almost unbearable. But then my mom showed me how to control it, all of it."

"And how's that?"

"My powers a channeled through my emotions, my feelings. If I conceal what I feel, then I control my powers. And that had been working for so long until I met you. I hid my feelings and controlled them, but my powers started becoming more and more powerful. I was able to keep them in though, my powers. When I finally released last night, on Hans, it was like nothing I've felt before. I've become much, much stronger, at least when I'm around you. You're like a catalyst for me. Anna, I need you."

_I need you too Elsa. _"Hey can I ask you something?"

The blonde looked inquisitively at Anna. "Of course."

"Do you wanna go on a date with me? You know, uh, like girlfriend and girlfriend?"

The blondes blue eyes lite up with excitement. "I would love to."

* * *

_November 15th 2013,_

_This week has been amazing. There is no other word to describe it. I just can't believe everything that has happened! I mean I fell in love with Elsa and I didn't even know I liked girls! _

_These dates we've been going on are fantastic. First it was simple stuff, you know the movies and dinner. But then a few days ago she took me out for a midnight picnic and it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I just feel so safe with her. Like there's a calm that nothing could break through. And even though it's been only a week, it feels much longer than that, in a good way of course. I've learnt so much about her. Much more than during the past two months. I feel like this thing, relationship, between us is going to work out. _

_She is so perfect. Perfect for me. Her beauty is flawless. Her hair is perfect. Her thin lips look so soft. God what I would do to kiss her! But we have to take it slow, for both our sakes. I mean who knows what could happen if she loses control!_

_But today we have to leave for Thanksgiving break. I mean I guess I should be happy since I get to see mom and dad, but I don't want to leave Elsa. She's already told me that she is going to tell her father about us. I don't know if I can tell mom and dad though. I mean I'm sure they'd understand, but what if they don't? What if they make me move rooms or change schools?! I don't think I could handle that. I don't know what to do!_

The door opened and the radiant blonde walked in from her last class of the day. "Hey Anna! My dad is gonna be here in like twenty minutes so I have to start packing."

"Elsa." Anna looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you. So. Much."

"Anna. I'm going to miss you too. You have no idea what you mean to me. I love you so much and I don't want to leave." The girls embraced each other for several minutes before Anna said "Elsa I don't know how to tell my parents. I mean I'm not sure how they'll react."

"If you don't want to tell your parents yet, you don't have to. I've never been able to lie to my dad so he will find out one way or another."

Anna giggled. "Hey! I have an idea! Maybe we could continue our dates over break? Like with Skype or something? That way it'll be like we never even stopped dating!"

"D-dating?" Elsa smiled as she said the word.

"Yes silly! You're my girlfriend whether you like it or not!"

"I love it!" Elsa pushed the redhead onto her bed and began to tickle her furiously.

"Uh, Elsa." The blonde jumped up as she heard a gruff voice behind her. She turned around and saw her papa standing in the doorway.

"Dad! Oh, uh hi. This is Anna. She's my roommate. Well actually that's not true. It is though! She's my roommate but she's also, uh, my girlfriend."

_This. Is. Awkward. _

Anna jumped to her feet. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Anna. But Elsa already said that so yeah. Uh, how are you? I'm great, really great! I'm excited for break, I think Elsa is too! She always talks about you. Did you know that? Well of course you did, your her dad."

"Anna." Elsa shook her shoulder. "You're rambling again." As she turned around she was greeted with the warm embrace of her father.

"Elsa I want you to know that this doesn't change anything. And you're girlfriend is very pretty. I'm happy for you."

"Oh thank you papa! Oh uh, I guess I should mention that she knows, uh, about my powers."

"Really?" Her father looked inquisitively towards Anna.

"Uh yeah. Elsa saved me from this guy who was gonna do bad things to me." Anna shifted her focus towards the floor. "It really is amazing. Her powers I mean. I know she is afraid of them sometimes, but when we are together she doesn't need to be afraid."

"Is this true Elsa? Does being with Anna help you overcome the fear?"

"Yeah it does. Its fantastic! I can just let go and I don't have to worry about hurting anyone. I'm not sure why but all I know is that she's the reason why."

Her father walked towards Anna and embraced her as well. "Thank you Anna. Thank you for helping my little girl."

Anna blushed. "Oh it was nothing. Uh, I was wondering if I could invite you two to my house for Thanksgiving? I mean that is if you don't have any plans. You see I'm really scared to tell my parents about us because I'm not sure how they would react. But I know if they were to meet Elsa and see how awesome she is then there's no way they could get upset!"

"Me and Elsa would be delighted to join your family for Thanksgiving!" Her father was beaming as he started to pick up some suitcases. "Elsa I'll take these to the car and you can say goodbye to Anna." He started walking out the door. "It was nice to meet you Anna."

"You too!" Anna yelled as he walked down the hallway.

Elsa turned towards Anna. "I love you Anna. I'll Skype you every night! I promise! Plus now we get to see each other a week earlier than we expected!"

"I love you too Elsa. Text me when you get home ok? I want to know that your drive was safe."

"I will, actually I'll call you instead! I'll see you in a week ok?"

"Ok! I love you Elsa." Without a second thought the redhead leaned forward kissed Elsa on her delicate cheek.

Before her face had turned completely red, Elsa managed to whisper. "I love you too Anna."


	12. Elsa VI

**I just wanna thank you all so much for continuing this far with the story! There's gonna be some interesting twists coming up so be sure to keep reading!**

* * *

"There you are!" Her father exclaimed as Elsa entered the parking lot. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips as a look of confusion came across the girls face when saw him leaning against a gunmetal Chevrolet Corvette.

_Whoa. Where did he get that car? There's no way he could afford that!_

"How do ya like it?"

"It's yours? How did you afford this?"

"Yup, all mine!" His eyes were alight with joy and excitement as the key dangled from his finger.

_I haven't seen him this happy since I got my acceptance letter. _

"I was able to buy it after that big promotion Mr. Westleton gave me! Now c'mon, let me show you what she can do."

"Alright!" Elsa slid into the dark brown leather, kicked off the pale grey tennis shoes and pulled off the blue and purple knee high socks. Her father started the car as she extended her bare feet onto the dash and let out a satisfying sigh when the engine purred under to life filling the parking lot with its ferocious growl.

* * *

Almost three hours later the two were racing down backroads as they made their way to their little ranch home on the outskirts of town. Pumping the brakes and downshifting as they reached a sharp right turn bordered by leaning pines and a series of neon yellow caution signs, Elsa's father raised his voice above the roaring engine. "So, Anna right? She seems nice."

"Oh papa she is! I mean she makes me feel calm. I haven't felt calm in years. I don't have to be afraid around her because I know that I won't hurt her."

"I'm happy for you. It's been so long since I've seen you smile, heard you laugh, or be so carefree. It's a good change, a change I'm happy to see. But there are some rather serious subject we should discuss."

"Uh ok, go ahead."

"Firstly, I know you two are living together and I'm not sure how, uhm, intimate you two are being. All I'm saying is I don't want you to get hurt."

Elsa let out a muffled laugh and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it papa! We've decided to take the physical relationship very slow. I mean we haven't even kissed yet, well we did, but only once! I swear!" A deep pink began to creep its way onto the blondes delicate face.

Her father sighed. "Well thats a relief. The second topic revolves around your mother. I know you told her about your powers, but have you two talked much about your mom?"

"Uh n-no, we haven't. I told her she died when I was young. I haven't really been able to talk to anyone about her since, well, you know."

"I know Elsa. If you do decide to tell her, you must be sure that she will understand and will not think badly about you. You two seem great for each other and I would hate for a misguided judgment to tear you apart."

"Don't worry papa. I do want to tell her, just not yet."

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of the familiar building she called home. She was greeted by the pale yellow paint and the off white wrap around porch. The old green shutters still hadn't replaced after the horrible storm that summer. All the feelings of her childhood came rushing back as she remembered the joy, excitement, pain, and suffering this house had caused. Yet, she had never thought that when she arrived home her thoughts would be elsewhere.

_I really hope Anna made it home ok. Would it be weird for me to text her or call her? Well you did tell her you would call her when you got home. Oh! I'll Skype her. I'm sure she'd love that. I mean I at least hope she would. _"Hey dad can I go in and call Anna? I'll unpack all my stuff after dinner."

"Yeah thats fine." Her father lifted the two ice blue suitcases out of the felt lined trunk. "I'm just gonna have a pizza delivered. By my guess it'll be here in like thirty minutes. Is that ok?"

"Yeah thats fine. I'll be down when it gets here. Thanks so much!" She kissed him on the cheek and then made a mad dash to her room, her laptop neatly tucked under her arm.

Plopping down on the queen sized bed, she quickly opened the computer and signed into her Skype account. _Awesome she's on! _Before initiating the video call, Elsa made sure her hair was perfect and she didn't look to demoralized from the four hour trip. Before she had time click the button, her computer started ringing. _Yes! She called me! _"Hey!" The blonde was grinning from ear to ear, "I was just getting ready to call you. How was your trip?"

Anna giggled as she waved into the camera. "It was good, pretty boring though. How was yours?"

Elsa laid down on her stomach "Yeah pretty boring. I was just excited to talk to you."

"Me too!" Anna let out a stifled laugh as she covered her face.

"Hey! Whats so funny?"

"Ohhhh nothing," Anna winked as she bit her lower lip. "Thats a really pretty bra you have on."

Elsa gasped as she realized what Anna was laughing at. _She's looking down my shirt! _Elsa blushed as she pulled the hanging t-shirt over her exposed cleavage. "Anna stop that!"

"Well why should I? Is it wrong to enjoy my girlfriends sexy body?"

It was Elsa's turn to laugh. "Sexy? Me? Oh you must be mistaken with your other girlfriend." Elsa teased as she double checked gravity's effect on her top.

"Oh stop it! You're sexy and you know it!" The redhead laughed again. "I swear I don't listen to that band."

"Yeah, of course you don't."

"Shush it! So are you happy to be home?"

"Of course I am, but I do miss you, a lot."

"I miss you too Elsa," Anna winked again, "Buuuut, I do think I have a way to remedy that!"

Elsa bit her lower lip "And whats that?"

"Well I was thinking -"

"Elsa! The pizza guys here!" Elsa's father yelled from the first floor.

"Oh do you have to go?"

"Wait no, what were you going to say?"

"It'll just have to wait till later," Anna teased, "I love you Elsa."

The blonde let out an irritated sigh. "I love you too Anna. I'll call you as soon as I can!"

* * *

Her father has placed two ceramic plates on the old walnut table. The dim hue of yellow light of the glass chandelier reflected off of the dark brown lacquer of the family heirloom. "I made sure there were a couple of slices with triple cheese, just for you."

Elsa grinned as she took in the mesmerizing smell of white cheddar, provolone, and mozzarella. She licked her lips while she sat down upon the old creaky chair that she was all too accustomed too. _It feels good to be home. _"It smells sooooo good! Let's eat!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Her father shook his head, "Not so fast. We still need to say grace."

She bowed her head as her father began to pray. _I almost forgot how religious he is. It's almost strange. I mean he took no offense to me dating Anna. He's even supportive of it. _

"Amen. Ok now you can eat!"

Elsa tore into the delectable pie in front of her, immediately covering her face with melted cheese and grease. Her father laughed as he handed her a simple brown napkin.

"I see you still keep all the napkins from the gas station." Elsa mentioned nodding towards the pile of paper in the center of the table.

"Hey gotta save money somehow." He shrugged, returning to his slice. "How's Anna?"

"I think she has some sort of surprise planned or something. I'm not sure."

"How come?"

"Well I said I missed her and she said she had some way to remedy that, but then you called up so she said she'd tell me later. I'm not really good with this whole relationship thing."

"Elsa, she's just trying to flirt with you. At this point you two should just be trying to have fun with each other, not worrying about deeper meaning and hidden messages like all of those fancy romantic movies. I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point. You always were a fast learner."

"Flirting? Hmmm ok," Elsa tore into her second slice, "So how's work going?"

"Pretty good, Mr. Westleton has really been hounding me lately, but its worth it! I mean not only was I able to get that car, but I have a plan to have enough money put back so we won't have to take loans out for the rest of your semesters at school. That is if you still want to go there?"

"Yes of course. I love my school!"

Her father smothered his laugh, "I never thought I'd hear you say those words. I guess I really do need to thank Anna. She seems to have a positive effect on. Oh, before I forget, how are your grades?"

Elsa hesitated, "They're fine, not great, but not bad either. If I continue how I'm going now I should be able to get at least all B's or better."

"Well thats awesome! Good job! You seem to -" He was cut off as the phone in the kitchen began to ring. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

_This is great. I never imagined things could be going this well! _

"Hey Elsa! It's Anna!"

_Wait what? I told her I'd call after we were done eating. _"Ok coming!"

She walked into the kitchen to hear her father laughing. "-really? She said that? Oh wait, here she is. Nice to talk to you again Anna." He handed her the phone while her face blushed when she realized they were talking about her.

"Hey! What were you two talking about?"

"Ohhhhh nothing." Anna replied with a mischievous undertone in her voice. "Soooo anyways, about my little remedy. I talked to my parents, well not about us, but I was wondering if you and your dad would like to come to our place for Thanksgiving? My parents normally have a huge party but decided not to this year and I figured it would be nice to have some company. They said it was ok for you guys to come like a week early and stay until Thanksgiving!"

"I would love to! Let me just go -"

"I already told Anna it was fine!" Her father yelled from the dining room.

"Oh, well that takes care of that." Elsa turned away from the door, hoping to reduce what her father could hear. "This means we get to see each other like a week earlier. I can't wait!"

"Me either Elsa! But I gotta go now, my moms calling me for dinner. I'll see ya in like seven or eight days! I can't wait!" Anna lowered her voice to a sweet whisper. "Hey Elsa."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Anna." Elsa placed the phone on the receiver and walked back to the dining room.

"So it looks like we can actually have a real Thanksgiving this year." Her father was finishing up the last few slices of pizza. "Anna seems really nice. Just curious, has she told her parents yet?"

"Uhhh, no. She's afraid of what they might think. She wants them to meet me first then she'll tell them. I guess she thinks that it'll be better that way or something."

* * *

_I can't believe it's already been one week! I'm so excited to go to Anna's house. Oh crap! I still have to pack. Shit, fuck, shit! We're leaving in like an hour. Ok, ok ok. Just get your clothes, and laptop, and uhhhh toothbrush. Can't forget that!_

"Elsa! Are you all ready?!" Her father yelled as he put his dark green suitcase into the Corvette.

"Yeah almost! I just gotta finish packing!" _Crap, hurry up Elsa! _

The blonde ran frantically around her room throwing all kinds of clothing into her ice blue suitcase. She made sure to grab the bra she had been wearing the day she got home. _Maybe I can tease her a little more with this. _A mischievous grin came across Elsa's face. After packing her clothing Elsa threw her laptop and toothbrush into her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Ok I got everything," She huffed as she lifted the suitcase into the car, "Well at least I think I did."

"You'd might as well go in and double check. It's at least a six hour drive to Anna's house."

"Be right back." Elsa ran inside, stopping at the kitchen. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Anna's number. "Anna?"

"Hey! Are you guys leaving soon?"

"Yeah in like five minutes. I just wanted to say that I love you and I cant wait to finally be with you!"

"I love you too Elsa. Oh! I have a surprise for you when you get here!"

"What is it?"

Anna giggled softly "You know I can't tell you! You'll just have to wait and see!"

"Elsa! Lets go!" Her father yelled from the driveway.

"Ok but it better be good! I gotta go. I'll see ya soon."


	13. Hans II

**I know you all are looking forward to some Elsanna action, but this chapter is extremely important. But, there will be some Elsanna in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Mr. Westerguard?" A light knock resounded upon the oak door as the nurse slowly opened it. "I'm here to give you your medicine. Are you ready to take it?"

Hans shook himself awake "C'mon man, I told you I don't need your medicine. I am perfectly fine." _Why can't these people just see that I'm not lying? Because people don't shoot ice out of their hands! But I saw her do it. I fucking saw it!_

"Hans you have to take the medicine. You know that as well as I do. Now just sit up for me. I have your water right here to help it go down."

He grunted as he lifted himself up. "Ok just give me the pills." Hans grabbed the colorful assortment and threw them down his throat swiftly followed by a gulp of water. "C-can I just be alone now?"

"Of course. I'll be back later tonight for your second dose. Have a good day Mr. Westerguard."

_I've only been here for a few weeks but it already feels like an eternity. I just have three more months then I can go back to my normal life. No! What are you saying? You were blasted with some fucked up ice magic. Nothing is going to be the same! That bitch ruined everything. This was supposed to be your year! Finally away from home, away from all those annoying brothers. You were supposed "that" guy on campus. The one everyone wanted to be, or be with. She ruined it. She ruined it all._

He let a string of obscenities as he paced around the room. The recovery room was even more bland than his dorm room. White walls. White ceiling. White floors. White bed. White everything. _Could this place suck anymore. _He crashed down on the bed and turned the small television set on. _Why did this shit have to happen to me. _

"Because you deserved deserve to be in this hell-hole. Unfortunately, I'm stuck here with you."

Hans scanned the room, looking for whoever had just said that. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"It's me. I'm you. Well the part of you that hasn't given up yet."

"W-what do you mean you're me? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it does. You're in a mental institution. Did you really think there was nothing wrong with you?"

Hans began to grow nervous. "B-but that bitch shot me with her ice magic! I didn't make that up!"

"I know. I was there."

"Then you know I'm not crazy!"

"Yes, I do. But they don't. You were found half naked in the forest claiming there was an ice queen who was coming after you. How did you think they would react? Just send you on your way without any care in the world. No! Now we're stuck in this place! You deserve this. More than you could ever know."

His voice cracked and he began to shout. "What? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You sunk too low. You had that campus in the palm of your hand and then you gave it up for some redheaded wench. A stupid girl you couldn't have. She didn't want you. You didn't know how to deal with that. Everyone wanted you, except her. You became so infatuated that you had to try and rape her. There were dozens of girls at that party who would have fucked you dry but you set your sights on the one girl who wouldn't. Was it worth it? Was she worth that?"

"No. Of course not." His eyes welled up as he pulled on his auburn hair, "Well what do you suggest? What the fuck should I do?!"

"You need to get back out there. Show them that you aren't what they think you are. Before you know it you'll back on top, just where you like it. Where I like it."

Hans stumbled as he made his way to the window. "But what about Elsa? I can't go back there. She'll kill me!"

"She won't do anything to you. Do you really think she would expose herself to the world?"

"I-I don't know. But what should I do about her?"

"Just focus on the end goal. Getting back to who you, we, once were. Then we can take care of her. Make her hurt, cry, bleed. She cares about that redheaded whore. That's her weakness. Take care of Anna and you'll take care of Elsa."

"Y-you mean kill her?"

"You tell me. You're the one having the conversation with yourself."


	14. Anna IV

**Ok so now the good stuff is starting to happen! I'm guessing I'm halfway through the story now so look forward to a lot more Elsanna, as well as answers about Elsa's mom and what's going on with Hans. Again thanks so much to all the beta readers who have been helping me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok but it better be good! I gotta go. I'll see ya soon." Anna heard the distinctive click of Elsa's landline as she ended the call.

_I can't wait to see you Elsa._

"Mom, Dad! Elsa just called!" Anna yelled, "She said they just left and will be here in like six hours!"

"Anna quit yelling!" Her father screamed from his study. Anna laughed at the irony as she laid down on her bed. The pastel pink comforter surrounded her as she let out a joyful sigh. She glanced around the room. The pink floral wallpaper has started to curl up in the corners and the shag carpet had begun to fray. _Well now I just gotta wait six hours. Ugh. What am I going to do for six whole hours? I wish Elsa had a cell phone! Oh wait! I can get her room ready. It's gotta be perfect, just like her. _

Anna rose from the oversized bed and made her way to the pearly white door that lead to the bathroom. The granite counter tops were still sparkling from their most recent cleaning. The privacy glass that contained the monster that was her shower had a few smudges, but was acceptable. The six shower heads inside sparkled like freshly polished chrome. The two bright pink towels had just been washed, the Egyptian cotton soft to her touch. After everything had met her expectations she proceeded through the other end of the room, into the adjoining guest room.

Anna had their maid, Gerda, bring up some new linens to liven up the bland room. She could have put Elsa in one of the more lively guest rooms but preferred that they be as close to each other as possible. _Ok time to make this place homey! _Anna grabbed a handful of the pale blue sheets and began to make the poster bed. _This is going to be perfect! _She tossed the down feather pillows onto the bed and made sure they were nice and fluffy.

Crashing down on the bed she reached her hand into the back pocket of her skin tight jeans and pulled out her slim phone. _Ughh it's only been fifteen minutes. Really?! _

"Anna!" She heard her father yell from downstairs. "Could you come down here please?"

"Be there in a minute!" She jumped to her feet, doing one last scan of the room making sure everything was perfect.

* * *

Anna walked into the luxurious study. Mahogany shelves lined with books surrounded the room from floor to ceiling. Her father was sitting in his dark brown leather office chair that was situated behind the massive desk where his computer sat.

"Yes father?"

"Do you mind heading to the store to pick up some things your mother needs for dinner tonight? She left a list on the counter. Also make sure you take the Bentley and run it through the car wash. And not the one near the grocery store. Go to the one on main street. After that can you stop by the cleaners and pick up my grey suit? I need it for my meeting tomorrow."

Anna let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess I can do that. But it's going to take sooooo long."

"Well you have time to kill before your friend gets here." Anna began to walk towards the kitchen to grab the grocery list. "Oh Anna, when you come back I want to talk to you."

"Ok dad. I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Several hours later Anna had returned home and went to find her father in his study.

"Come in Anna. I just wanted to talk to you about your friend, Elsa is it?"

"Yeah, Elsa. What about her?"

"While me and your mother are grateful that you are making friends at school, we worry that she might be holding you back. As I understand it you still haven't decided on a major yet?"

"Uh no I haven't, but I don't see how Elsa has anything to do with that."

"She doesn't. However, if this friendship does interfere with your studies then something needs to be done. I also have a feeling that this friendship is different for you."

_What? How could he know that I love Elsa? There's no way._

"W-what do you mean? Different?"

"Yes. Different. In all your years of school you never brought any friends over. This Elsa girl is the first. Just a simple observation."

The redheads lips pursed as she glared at her father. "It's a normal friendship dad. Don't worry." Anna turned her back and stormed back up to her room.

_What the hell is wrong with him! He's never cared about me, or my feelings, just trying to get me to carry on the family business. Him and his stupid money! It's all he lives for! _Anna slammed the door jumped on her bed. She noticed a new voicemail on her phone. _Hmm I don't recognize this number. _She unlocked her phone and pressed the speaker next to her ear.

"Hey it's Elsa. We stopped at a truck stop so I decided to use the pay phone and let you know that we will be there in about an hour. I can't wait to see you Anna."

She looked at the time the message was left. _Oh an hour and a half ago. Elsa will be here soon! _No sooner had the thought entered her mind when the doorbell rang. Anna shot up out of her bed.

"Anna!" Her mother yelled up from the kitchen. "I think your friend is here!"

She bounded down the stairs, skipping two at a time, until she reached the landing in front of the main entrance. She flung open the double doors and let out a scream "Elsa!" She embraced the blonde, clinging to her like a young child does to their teddy bear.

"It's nice to see you again Anna."

She broke their embrace when she heard Elsa's father speak. "Oh nice to see you too! My mother is in the kitchen and my father in his study. You can leave your bags there, our butler Kai will be around soon to pick them up. Is it ok if I take Elsa upstairs to show her to her room?"

"Yes that's fine. Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the study?"

"Oh sorry! It's just around the corner here through the tall double doors."

"Thank you Anna." He placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. "Go on Elsa, I'm sure you two are excited to see each other."

Once her father had left, Elsa turned to her girlfriend. "I missed you so much! This is going to be great. I mean one whole week together."

"It's gonna be awesome! Now c'mon your room is up here!"

The couple headed towards the stairs hand in hand. Once they reached the top Elsa let out a gasp. "This place is huge. I mean I figured you had money based on your enormous amount of dresses, but this is ridiculous! How many rooms are in this house?"

"Uhhh I'm not exactly sure. I know there's twenty bedrooms and at least as many bathrooms. Plus we have the theater, indoor pool, two studies, a kitchen, our garage, and the library."

Elsa looked around nervously. "Not to be mean or anything, but why do you need all this space?"

"I dunno. My parents inherited the house from my grandpa and they've been adding to it ever since. It's kind of annoying," Anna lowered her head but still kept her eyes trained on Elsa, "You don't think I'm some snobby rich girl do you?"

Elsa hugged the redhead. "Of course not. You aren't the one who's buying all this stuff anyways. So where's my room?"

Anna pulled Elsa along as she winked over her shoulder. "Next to mine."

Elsa bit her lower lip as Anna pulled her into the newly decorated room. "Really now? I wonder why you would choose this room for me?"

"So I can do this -" Anna pushed Elsa against the wall and began to kiss the blonde. She slid her tongue into Elsa's mouth as she began to quiver. She softly nibbled on her lower lip as she broke their embrace. "- whenever I want." _That should get her going._

Elsa was speechless as Anna jumped on the bed. "So do you like it?" Anna asked as she waved her arms over her head.

"Its, its perfect. But uh, how come there are so many doors?"

"Well theres the door we just came in, then there are two walk in closets, and then that door over there goes to the bathroom. Let me show you." Anna beckoned for Elsa as she walked over to the pearly white bathroom door. Anna heard Elsa let out another gasp as she took in the sight of the room.

"Woah."

"Yeah its nice. Oh! My showers awesome. Look!" Anna pulled open the glass door and revealed the six stainless shower heads.

"What? Why?"

Anna laughed at the gaping mouth of the blonde. "My parents like extravagance. What can I say?" She closed the door and made her way to the other side of the room. "Anyways, do you wanna see my room?"

"Wait it's through that door?"

Anna's eyes lit up as the realization creeped on the Elsa's face "Yup. Told you your room is next to mine!"

Elsa giggled "You never said it was connected though."

"Is that a problem?" Anna bit her lower lip.

"U-uh, no. No problem."

"Good, lets go." She opened the door and pulled Elsa into the adjoining room. "Whaddya think?"

Elsa looked around "... its nice."

Anna gasped. "You hesitated! Whats wrong with it?"

"N-nothing! It's just very, uh, pink."

"Well I like pink. Is there anything wrong with missy?"

Anna looked over and saw Elsa licking her lip. "No, nothing wrong at all." It was Anna's turn to be surprised as Elsa threw her down on the fluffy pink comforter. The blonde locked her lips with Anna's as she squealed with excitement. Elsa placed her hand on the back of Anna's neck as she licked the redheads lower lip. Anna pulled Elsa's head back and the blonde began to moan as Anna laid her lips against her exposed neck. Anna felt Elsa shake with excitement as she softly bit the blondes neck. She rolled the blonde over on her back and was about to continue the onslaught of kisses when they heard a yell come up the stairs.

"Girls! Time for dinner!" Anna's mother shouted.

The couple moaned and then let out a soft giggle as they climbed out the bed.

* * *

Anna heard Elsa gasp once more as the pair walked into the lavish dining room. The long wooden table looked like it could seat at least forty people comfortably. Hanging above the table was an ornate glass chandelier that let off a soft yellow hue. The seats were hand carved teak with unique designs on the back of each one. The couple sat down at the end of the table, next to Anna's parents and Elsa's father. _I think she likes it._

The two men were already deep in conversation and didn't bother to greet either girl. Anna's mother smiled and waved towards the blonde as she took her seat. "So this is Elsa. It's so nice to meet you dear."

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for having me and my father over."

"I wasn't sure what you and your father liked so I decided to make a spread." She waved her hand over the table covered in food.

There was a large roasted chicken on a shining silver platter. A steaming container of linguine, covered in marinara sauce, sat to the right of the chicken. Just behind the platter was a bowl filled to brim with all kinds of fruits. The sight of apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, and pineapples caused Anna's mouth to begin to water. She let out a squeal of excitement when she saw the assortment of sandwiches laid out in front of her.

Elsa giggled when she saw her girlfriends excitement. The pair filled their plates with an assortment of food while they waited for their fathers to end the conversation.

"... and that's that. But I guess it's time to eat." Anna's father said.

As her parents filled their plates with food, Anna noticed Elsa's father bowing his head and muttering something under his breath. _Is he praying? I never figured he was religious. I mean he was pretty accepting of Elsa and me. _He lifted his head and shoveled a large mound of linguine onto his plate and grabbed several apples from the bowl.

"So Agdar," Anna's father said to Elsa's "I hear from Elsa you just got a pretty big promotion. I guess some congratulations are due!"

His face turned beat red as he swallowed a huge chunk of apple. "Oh it's nothing really. I'd been expecting it for a long time now. My boss was just waiting for the right time I suppose."

"That's an interesting name. Agdar. Where does it come from?" Anna's mother said.

"I'm a first generation American. Both my parents were born and raised in Norway and they moved her several months before I was born. Actually Elsa is norwegian too.. It was my grandmothers name."

"It's a very pretty name. Just like your daughter." Anna's mother placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"T-thank you Mrs. Kristiansen." It was Elsa's turn to blush.

"Oh sweetie you can call me Beth!"

Anna's father turned back to Elsa's. "So how long have you been with your company?"

"About ten years now. I just started off as a salesman but, with my most recent promotion, am now the manager of the entire eastern seaboard."

"That's quite impressive. In fact I have a bottle of 1984 Montrachet De Cru that I've been saving. How bout we open her up?"

He was grinning from ear to ear. "I think I would like that."

Anna's father stood from the table and walked towards the cellar.

"Elsa, are you enjoying your first semester of college?" Anna's mother said.

"Yeah I am. It's, uh, different than I expected. But yeah, I enjoy it."

The woman smiled as she cut a piece of chicken and delicately placed it in her mouth.

Anna smiled as she held Elsa's hand under the off white table cloth. "Yeah Elsa's probably the only person I know that actually enjoys going to classes!"

"Well that's great! I'm sure your father is very proud."

"Oh I am." He looked over his shoulder as Anna's father returned with the wine. "She's definitely on a path of success."

Anna's father poured three glasses of the expensive wine. "Oh that reminds me. What is your major Elsa? As much as Anna praises you I would have to guess you're in the engineering program, right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm, uhm, majoring in Architectural Engineering."

"Wow that's great." He glanced at Anna. "A lot better than undecided. Huh Anna?"

"Please Dad. Not now."

He nudged Elsa's father. "She never could tell when I was I teasing her." He laughed as he understood the feeling. Anna's father continued. "I've been trying, with no avail, to convince her that majoring in business and following in her mother's and my footsteps would be the best for her. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but we are quite well off and I know she has the capacity to do great things."

Anna let out a deep sigh. "I just want to do what makes me happy. Is that too much to ask?" Elsa rested her hand on Anna's knees as she sensed the irritation in her girlfriends voice.

"Of course not honey." Her father replied. "I'm just saying a business major would be the most lucrative for you. I mean you know you would have guaranteed job with our branch. But if you decide on business you'd might as well transfer to Wharton. Other than Harvard there isn't any better school."

Elsa looked at Anna as she whispered. "T-transfer?"

_Dad just please shut up. _"It's nothing." Anna turned to her father. "I've already told you, I'm not changing schools. I like it there. It fits me."

"Honey," Anna's mother interjected, "This is not the best time to discuss it. Don't you agree?"

"Oh of course not. I just want to make sure my daughter is doing what is in her best interests."

Anna glared at her father. "You mean your best interests."

"Excuse me?"

"You always say business is best for me. But what about what I want." Anna glanced around and saw the uncomfortable looks on Elsa and her fathers faces. _Uhhh this is awkward. _"B-but like you said Mom, now's not the time to talk about it."

"Why not? No time like the present right?"

Elsa's father looked up from his drink. "Uhh I have to use the bathroom. Elsa can you show me where it is."

The blonde squeezed Anna's hand as she rose from her seat. "Yeah I think there's one this way." The two made their way out of the room as Anna's mother spoke.

"Honey you're making everyone uncomfortable. Let's just talk about this some other time, ok?"

He glared at his wife. "No. It's not ok. She-" He glared at Anna. "thinks that just because her friend is over that she can accuse me of not caring about her. Some nerve."

"No dad its not that. I swear! I know you care about me, I really do! It's just I really, really like this school. I don't want to leave. Plus they have a business program there that I could join if you want!"

"Why do you love this school so much? It's nothing compared to Wharton!"

"I-I have friends there. I can't just leave them behind!"

"You can make new friends at Wharton."

"B-but I'm comfortable there. It's nice being in a small school."

"It could be nice at Wharton. Why don't you just listen to me Anna?"

Her mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please. Not now. We have company." She motioned to Elsa and Agdar as they came back into the room.

He let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry to have caused this little scene. Please sit down." He motioned towards the table but the pair remained stoic at the door. "I just wish my little girl would take my advice for once. I don't understand what she see's in that little backwoods school. There's no reason for her to stay there when there are bigger, better things calling for her."

Tears began to well up in Anna's eyes as she glanced towards Elsa and her father. He nodded at the redhead. _He thinks I should tell him. _

Anna stood from the table and looked at her father. "Dad. I can't leave the school. I just cant. Ok?"

"Why not? What is so important that you would give up your future like this?!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she pointed to Elsa. "Her dad. Her. I love her!"

Anna's mother stood from the table and embraced her daughter. "Oh Anna. I never knew. I should have though, by the way you two look at each other. I understand if you don't want to transfer." She kissed Anna's forehead. "I'm sure your father agrees when I say we support you."

_Thank God! Oh I thought for sure this was going to be horrible. Now me and Elsa don't have to hide this anymore! This is so-_

Her father stormed to her side and grabbed her by the wrist. "In my study. Now." He pulled her past the pair standing in the doorway and around the corner. "First you tell me you won't transfer then you pull this shit. Are you out of your mind Anna?!"

"W-what do you mean? I'm not pulling anything! I really do love her." The stream of tears began to flow again.

"No. Just no. I will not have this filth in my house. Do you understand?"

She raised her voice. "Filth! How could you say that about me?"

He pulled his arm back and struck her, knocking her to the ground. "I asked you a question. I expect and answer young lady. Do. You. Understand!"

Anna's mother let out a scream as Elsa ran to her girlfriends side.

A hand shaped mark began to form on her face as she saw someone grab her fathers arm. "I suggest you back away from her." Elsa's father had grabbed him by the wrist and had no intention of letting go.

"What right do you have to tell me how to raise my daughter?"

"Oh I have no right to tell you how to raise her. But you will not touch her again. Do you understand?"

"Get your low life hands off of me! Who do you think you are to come into my house and touch me?!"

A look of pure hatred entered his dark blue eyes as he slowly rolled up his left sleeve revealing a faded tattoo that read 'USMC'. "Before I was a salesman I did two combat tours in Afghanistan with the Corps. I suggest you use a little more respect from now on when you address me."

"Anna." Her father's eyes were as sharp as swords. "I'm going to give you a chance to make up your mind. Either transfer schools and stop speaking to Elsa, or leave." He stood and made his way back down to the cellar. Anna's mother hurriedly ran after him hoping to talk some sense into his mind.

Elsa's father ran to the crying girls side as he lifted her to her feet. "Are you ok? Let me go to the kitchen and get you some ice. I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped him sooner."

She stopped him. "N-no, thank you. You did more than enough." As he walked away she turned to the nerve wracked blonde by her side. "I'm not going to leave you Elsa. I promise." She wrapped her in a warm embrace as the blonde began to speak.

"Anna if you want to transfer you can. I would understand. I mean it's for your future right? I can't let you give up that for just me."

"Just you? Elsa you know how I feel about you. I wouldn't give that up for anything. I'm not transferring. I'll just call up my friend Meg. I'm sure she would let me crash at her place until I can find an apartment or something."

Elsa broke their embrace. "No. You can stay with us. My dad won't mind, I promise. I mean our house is nothing like this, but we have the room."

Anna kissed the blonde. "Thank you so much Elsa. C-can you get Gerda to pack my things for me?"

"Of course. I'll be right back. Anna?"

The redhead was nursing her bruised face. "Y-yeah?"

"Everything is going to be alright. Trust me."

The blonde went to find Gerda as Anna fell to the ground and began to weep.


	15. Anna V

**Sorry this ones a little late. Also, we've made it to over fifty follower! Thanks so much everyone! And just a little warning, there is a NSFW scene towards the end of the chapter. **

* * *

Anna lifted her head slightly as she rubbed her eyes. She rubbed her eyes trying to regain her blurred vision. _Where am I? _She saw a grey chair in front of her as she noticed she was in the backseat a car. _What's going on?_

"Oh look you're finally awake."

Anna looked up and saw the deep blue eyes of her girlfriend staring down at her. "Oh, hey." _That's right, I'm going to Elsa's house. I'm going to Elsa's house! _Anna lifted her head out of the blondes lap and embraced her. "Thank you so much Elsa. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"D-don't worry about it Anna. I would do anything for you!" The blonde quickly brushed her lips against Anna's, her eyes shooting towards the front seat hoping her father wouldn't notice. "You must have been really tired. You've been asleep for almost the whole ride from the hotel."

Elsa's father looked in the rearview mirror and laughed at the redhead's mess of hair that filled his daughters face.

Ignoring the complications her hair made, Anna grinned coyly "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just going to have to make it up to you later." Her pearly white teeth tugged on her soft pink lower lip as she slowly dragged her delicate fingers over the faded blue denim that covered the blondes thigh.

Elsa gasped and swatted her hand away as she whispered. "What are you doing? Not now!"

"Oh just teasing you a little. Having little fun." Anna laid her head back in Elsa's lap as the car pulled onto the gravel driveway. The brakes squealed as the car came to a stop and Elsa's father turned towards the back seat.

"Girls we're here. Elsa you can show Anna to the guest room and I'll bring her bags in."

"Ok dad." The girls jumped out the car as Elsa hurriedly pulled Anna towards the little country cottage.

"Woah this is your house?" Anna's eyes lit up with excitement as the blonde pulled her along.

"U-uh yeah. I know it's not like a mansion or anything, b-but its nice. Well a-at least for me and dad."

"Elsa." She stopped the blonde from walking. "I really like it. I hated my house. It was always too big and my, uh my parents…" _Oh my parents. God I miss them. But I can't go back. Not after everything that's happened. _A tear began to well up in the redheads eye. "...just kept adding and adding. It'll be nice to live somewhere that's actually humble for a change." _Live. I'm living here now!_

Elsa simply smiled as she continued towards the house.

The couple walked up the creaky wooden stairs and Elsa pulled open the old screen door. She fumbled in her pocket for the key as Anna looked at the amazing landscape surrounding the home. There was a large forest behind the house that looked as old as the earth. Anna lost her breath as she took in the rolling meadow that graced the front of the home. A large field of flowers caressed the gently rolling hills that lead to the bank of a roaring river. She heard the door open behind her as Elsa beckoned for her to follow.

"My dad's room is here on the first floor. So is the kitchen, dining room, and living room." The blonde began to make her way up the carpeted staircase. "My room's up here and so is yours. There's also a bathroom at the end of the hall." She winked at the redhead. "But there's only one showerhead."

"That's fine Elsa" _I am going to miss that shower._ "So are our rooms close to each other?"

A deep pink began to fill Elsa's cheeks. "Y-yeah. Mine's right here and yours is just across the hall."

"Just like at home." _Don't do this Anna. Not now. _Tears began to stream down her face as she softly whimpered. "Nothings the same anymore. Nothing."

Elsa pulled the redhead close to her chest and stroked her lush hair. "No it isn't going to be the same. I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now but I promise I'm going to everything I can to make you feel better. Make you feel like you belong." She pressed her lips against Anna's forehead and wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Th-thank you Elsa." She pulled her crumpled sleeve across her wet face, leaving several dark streams in the deep grey cotton. "I just need time to adjust I guess. B-but let's look at my room." She turned around and opened the creaky wooden door.

The rough carpet was pulling in the corners and the pale green paint had begun to flake. The white crown molding had begun to warp and the single window had a few chips in it. The twin sized bed had a floral comforter draped over it and the small wooden dresser had looked like it had seen better years. _Sure it isn't like my old room, but I'm happier here. Right? _

The blonde walked in the room behind Anna. "I'm sorry that it isn't really special or anything. We weren't expecting anyone so yeah."

Anna turned around to quell Elsa's fears. "Are you kidding? It actually feels like a home not some prissy castle that always has to be in tip top shape." _Like a home? My home?_

"Well I'm glad you like it so much." Elsa's father said as he carried the bright pink suitcases into the room. "I got all your stuff from the car. I was thinking of ordering some take out from the local Italian place. Is that alright for you girls?"

They both answered in unison. "Yes!"

"Ok well I'll go call and order. Elsa why don't you show Anna around? Maybe you could take her out to the old tire swing."

_A tire swing? That'll keep my mind busy. And me and Elsa will be alone together. _"I've never been on a tire swing before. Let's go!" She practically dragged the blonde out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

The smell of pine filled the redheads nose as she deeply inhaled the fresh air of the ancient forest. The towering trees shaded the couple from the glaring sun that was beating down that afternoon. Two flashes of blue light twisted in between the trees as Anna realized the two birds chasing each other from limb to limb.

The blonde giggled as she saw the redhead finally begin to smile. "Ok the swing is just over this hill."

The site that greeted the pair took Anna's breath away. A kidney shaped lake sat at the foot of the hill surrounded by towering oak trees. The pristine water shuddered as a pair of tundra swans slid into the water while a doe and her two fawns drank from the far bank. To the couples left hung an old tractor tire from a gnarled tree branch. The old cotton rope had begun to fray near the top but was still usable. Anna screamed as she ran towards the swing.

"Woah." The redhead jumped into the enormous tire as the yelled to Elsa. "Push me!"

Elsa stood behind the swing as she whispered. "I can do one better." She stepped away as Anna watched her in wonder. Elsa lifted her hands and conjured two balls of light and rushed them towards the tire launching into a full swing that sent Anna into a fit of laughter. After several minutes of laughter and excitement the pair sat down near the edge of the lake.

Anna turned towards Elsa. "You're amazing." She pressed her lips against the blushing blondes cheeks. _Wow it's already getting dark. _"How long have we been out here?"

"U-uh I'm not sure." Elsa looked up noticing the absence of sunlight. "We should probably get back before my dad starts to worry."

* * *

_This place is amazing. It's so comfortable and homey. It even smells good! _Anna looked around her new room as she was laying in her bed her stomach still satisfied by the fantastic Italian dinner. A beam of moonlight illuminated her face as she heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She stretched her hand out to reach the device and powered on the screen. _Dad texted me? Why? _She unlocked the phone and read the message. 'Honey please come home. We miss you so much. I just don't understand how you could give us up for her. Please come home.'

_Is he serious? _She furiously pressed her fingers on the screen. 'That's right. You don't understand.' She threw the phone on her bed as she grabbed her pillow and blanket. _I hope Elsa's up. _The redhead tiptoed her way to the door and slowly slid it open. She stuck her head into the hallway hoping Elsa's father wouldn't hear her. She slowly creeped towards Elsa's door and grimaced as the hinges creaked while the door opened. The room was dark as tar and she couldn't see where Elsa's queen sized bed was. "Psst. Elsa?" Anna called out into the darkness.

She heard a groan as the bedside lamp flicked on. "Anna?" The blonde looked confused. "It's like three in the morning. What are you doing up?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "Well you know what they say about the sky being awake." She plopped down on the foot of the bed. "I'm having trouble sleeping. Do you care if I sleep here?"

Elsa's eyes shifted around the room nervously. "U-uh yeah you can sleep here. J-just go close the door."

Anna complied and quickly returned to the warm bed. She slid under the covers and intertwined Elsa's body with her own.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh c'mon silly. I'm cuddling with you!" She nuzzled Elsa's neck as the blonde turned to face her.

"I like this." She whispered. Elsa ran her hands through Anna's lush hair and began to lightly press her lips against Anna's. _I want you Elsa. _

Anna began to massage the back of Elsa's neck. "I like it too. But I think you'll like this more." She ran her tongue into the blondes mouth and began to intertwine it with Elsa's. The blonde thrust her body against Anna's when the redhead dug her fingers into her back. Anna began to move her lips to the blondes neck as she slowly pulled up her old t-shirt. Elsa ran her fingers under the redheads shirt, tracing her abdomen with an icy touch. Her cool fingers lingered above Anna's waistline before crawling their way up her stomach.

Elsa began to hesitate "D-do you want this? I mean like you know, me and you. Us?"

Anna began to giggle "Of course I do. I want nothing more than to be with you, right now. Tomorrow. Next week. Whenever we can." She began to guide the blondes fingers back to her stomach.

"W-wait." Elsa stammered as she sat up. She held both of Anna's hands in her own. "I mean you just with your boyfriend less than a month ago and just yesterday your dad kicked you out. I don't want to take advantage of you. I uh, I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa," Anna kissed her pale forehead. "You aren't taking advantage of me. Why do you think I chose to come over here tonight?"

The blonde took no more convincing as she returned her hands to the soft freckled skin under the redheads loose t-shirt.

Anna moaned when she felt the cool touch against her stomach. "That feels so good. Don't stop." The redhead pulled Elsa's shirt over her head and drank in the blondes exposed chest. _She is so perfect. _"I… want… you" She whimpered through heavy breaths. The blondes flawless skin reflected the soft glow of the bedside lamp as Anna began to run her tongue down the blondes neck and just above her breasts. She cupped Elsa's left breast and felt her pink nipples harden when she took them inside her mouth. _I want you. I want you. I want you! _The blonde moaned as Anna flickered her tongue across the exposed flesh and nibbled softly on the soft areola. Elsa pulled her shoulder blades back forcing the redheads face even closer to her chest. She let out a muffled scream when Anna began to twist the other nipple between her fingertips.

Anna licked her lip and looked up at the blonde. "Do you like this?"

"Ohhhhhh yes. I do." She arched her back and began to beg. "Please. Don't stop." A delighted look came across the blondes face. "Wait. Stop."

_Did I do something wrong? Crap is her dad coming?! _"Wh-what did I do? Whats wrong?" _I knew I would mess this up. I knew it! _A lone tear welled in the corner of her teal eye. "I-I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I just don't want to mess this up and I did. I knew I would screw it up."

Elsa gasped as she embraced the redhead. "Anna no! No you're perfect. Trust me. I could never ask for anything more than this. I love you remember?" She smiled and kissed the panicked redhead. "I just wanted to do this is all."

_Do what?_

Anna let out a surprised gasp when Elsa tore off the redheads shirt. _Oh this is fun. _She bit her lip and nervously stared at the redheads chest. Freckles dusted her entire torso including the petite nubs on her chest. Elsa began to suck on her nipple as Anna bit into her neck. _Oh! _Her soft nipples began to harden while Elsa continued to pleasure her. "Elsa please don't-" _Stop. Don't stop! Oh please don't stop. Her tongue. Her tongue. Oh my God her tongue! _Anna gasped as she felt a cool sensation around her breast. _Is she? _Elsa began to cool her tongue as ice crystals formed around the redheads breast. Her face flushed as Anna felt the warmth in between her legs grow while the temperature of her chest dropped. "Oh Elsa. Elsa I love-" _You. This. Us! _She squealed as the icy tongue flickered around her nipple causing her to buck with pleasure. _Ohhhhhhhhh._ She screamed and pushed the blondes head further into her breast. "Fu-" _ck. _She licked her soft lips as she began to whimper. Her entire being at the mercy of icy temptress next to her. Elsa began to form an icy orb and massaged it over Anna's exposed breast. The soft ball slowly melted as Anna began to buck with pleasure. The cool water flowed over the redheads perky breasts while Elsa continued to pleasure the girl.

_This. Is. Fucking. Perfect. _Anna giggled when Elsa climbed on top. "I like you on top." The blonde quieted the girl by pressing their lips together. Their tongues intertwined while Anna clawed Elsa's back and the blonde continued to gently freeze the redheads breasts. "Oh Elsa." She managed to whimper in between her sighs and moans of pleasure. The redhead curled her toes and held her breath as she arched her back. _Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop! _Her legs began to quiver and her fingers dug deeper into the blondes back. _Oh fuck! _She wrapped her legs around the blondes lower back as the wetness between her legs began to soak through her thin panties. She let out a scream as a rush of fluid spilled from in between her legs.

Elsa began to nibble on her earlobes as Anna let out a satisfying sigh and gently kissed the blonde. "Did you just-"

Anna giggled "I, I think I did. That's never happened to me before! "_I just orgasmed and she didn't even touch me down there! _She reached her hand in between her legs and felt the wetness that had seeped from her panties and moistened her inner thighs. Her fingers lingered as she softly massaged herself. _I've never felt that way before. _"I did." She squealed while she began to assault the blonde with sloppy kisses. "That was amazing Elsa!" She rested her head on the blondes naked chest and wrapped her arms around her.

The blonde gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you liked it. I love you Anna."

"I love you so much Elsa."

The blonde reached over and turned off the lamp while Anna slide her fingers through the her hair and move her lips back to Elsa's chest. _Oh we aren't done yet. _


	16. Elsa VII

**Ok so the updates aren't going to be as frequent as now on since I just recently got an internship with a hospital. So from now on expect updates every other day, or every three days at the latest instead of the normal daily updates. So sorry about this! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Girls! Time for breakfast!" Elsa's father yelled up to the couple as they begrudgingly woke from their bed. It had been one week since Anna had arrived and Elsa's father willingly allowed them to sleep in the same room. "I would prefer if you two slept in separate rooms but in one week you'll be back in your dorm together so I see no sense in separating you anyways." He had said the morning after Anna's arrival when he saw the two both come out of Elsa's room.

The girls ran down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of cooked bacon, scrambled eggs, and fresh pancakes draped in maple syrup. Elsa picked up a stack of pancakes while Anna shoveled eggs and bacon onto her plate. Elsa's father poured them both some orange juice as he took his seat. "So I got both of your suitcases loaded into the SUV. Once you are both ready we can leave and be there around noon. I'll help you both unpack and then get out of your hair since I know you have finals coming up soon."

Anna smiled as she turned towards Elsa's father. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I'm sure my dad will come to his senses soon and will let me back home for Christmas. Even he isn't that thick headed."

"If it turns out he is, you are more than welcome to come here for break. It's nice to see Elsa smiling for a change." He laughed as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. Anna scarfed down her meal and quickly stood from the table. She kissed Elsa on the forehead and started to run towards the stairs.

"I call first shower! It's not like you need warm water anyways!" She laughed as she took the stairs two at a time.

Elsa shook her head and sighed as she returned to her pancakes.

"I'm glad you are happy Elsa." Her father gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you were surprised that I'm being so supportive, but I remember what being young and in love feels like."

"Th-thank you dad." Elsa finished up her food and stood from the table. "I'm gonna go wait for Anna to get out of the bathroom."

* * *

Anna bounced up in down in her seat as she caught a glimpse of their towering dorm building. "Look there it is!" She squealed as the SUV pulled into the parking lot. When the car came to a stop she jumped out pulling Elsa behind her. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Elsa's father began to pull the suitcases out of the vehicle as he called after them. "Go on ahead!" He let out a sigh. "I'll just carry all of this stuff up."

The couple began the long trek up the stairs to the seventh floor. Anna let out a squeal when they finally reached their room and Elsa unlocked the door. The redhead ran inside and immediately plopped down on her bed.

_Someones a little excited. _"I never thought you'd be this happy to be back here."

"Are you kidding?!" Anna jolted off her bed. "We get this room all to ourselves! Do you have any idea of all the stuff we can do?!" She grinned coyly and bit her lip. "Also I'm pretty sure the showers here are big enough for two." She winked at the blonde and began to organize her side of the room.

_She wants us to shower together? But what if someone finds out?_

"Y-you want us to shower together? W-what if someone finds out?"

"Not every day silly! Just on some special nights. You know when I want to make you feel… good. I mean if you want to of course." She laughed as Elsa began to blush. _I think I could like that. Maybe we could tonight?_

"Of course I want to."

"Ok I got everything." Elsa's father was breathing heavily as he placed the suitcases on the floor. He wrapped his daughter in a warm embrace. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Try not to have too much fun here."

_I hope he doesn't think we've been having sex. _"Don't worry dad we won't." Elsa stood on her toes and kissed her father's cheek.

He waved at Anna. "Goodbye Anna. Maybe I'll see you in a few weeks too."

"Goodbye!" Anna began to smile. "Again thank you so much for letting me stay at your house."

"Anytime Anna. Anytime." He walked towards the stairs leaving the couple to themselves.

Anna immediately began to push her bed next to Elsa's.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" Elsa rose her eyebrow as the redhead struggled with the task.

"Putting our beds together. Duh. I mean it's not like we can sleep together on only one of these tiny things. C'mon are you gonna help?" Anna glanced up at the hesitant blonde. "Oh crap. I didn't even ask if this was ok. Is it? I mean do you still want to sleep in the same bed." She motioned towards the twin beds. "Well I guess beds rather."

"N-no of course I do. You just surprised me is all." Elsa began to push the bed against hers. After the painstakingly annoying task had been completed the girls unpacked their clothing. Anna's mountain of dresses slowly made their way into her closet while Elsa neatly folded her shirts and jeans and placed them in her dresser.

Elsa glanced over at the bust redhead and was taken away by her beauty. The sun was shining against her back illuminating her every curve. Elsa's eyes began to drink the temptation in front of her. _God is she sexy. Her body is like a piece of chocolate that I just want to devour. _

Anna had finished hanging her last dress when Elsa took her by surprise. The blonde wrapped her arms around Anna's waist while she softly pressed her lips against the redheads freckled neck. "So you know how you mentioned the showers?"

Anna's teeth pulled on the left corner of her lower pink lip. "Uh-huh."

_I fucking love it when she does that. _"Well I was thinking maybe we could try that tonight… that is if you wanted to." _Please say yes!_

Anna pushed her lips against Elsa's. She broke the kiss and whispered. "Oh I want to."

The infatuated couple didn't notice to door open up behind them until they heard a voice say. "Uh, hi."

Anna turned around. "Kristoff?"

_What. The. Fuck._


	17. Kristoff III

_Should I even be doing this? Fuck. What if she just screams at me again? _Kristoff noticed the door to room 724 was already slightly opened. He walked in the room prepared to receive an onslaught of obscenities from both girls. Instead he was greeted with the sight of his ex girlfriend passionately kissing the blonde and then whispering something in her ear. _Wait, are they dating? I didn't even know Anna was bi. Wait. How the fuck long has this been going on?!_

He cleared his throat and managed to mutter. "Uh. Hi."

The redhead pulled herself off of Elsa and glared at the boy. "Kristoff? What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I just wanted to talk to you." He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Elsa." Anna threaded her arm through Elsa's as the blonde glared at Kristoff. _Fuck. Alright._

"Ok fine. Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened. For what I did. But I -"

"Is that all?" Elsa cut the boy off and Anna gave a reassuring look to the blonde.

"N-no. That's not all. Listen I fucked up. Ok? I just don't want there to be any bad feelings between us. I know that we wont ever be dating again. Especially considering, well you know." He looked at Elsa then back to Anna. "I just don't want to lose your friendship."

"I'm pretty sure you lost her friendship when you fucked that bimbo at the party." _Ok I deserved that. _

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Surprised by the blondes audacity. The redhead walked over to Kristoff and promptly slapped him. _Ok that too. _"Kristoff what you did destroyed me. But it's also the most amazing thing that you've ever done."

Kristoff and Elsa both looked at Anna and said in unison. "Huh?"

The redhead walked back to Elsa's side. "If you never cheated on me then I never would have gone to that party with Hans. Then he never would have almost raped me and Elsa never would have saved me. If none of that had happened I wouldn't be with the person I love the most in this world."

_That fucker actually tried to rape her?!_

"Wait. Wait. Wait. He actually tried to rape you?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow as she addressed Kristoff. "Uh yeah. You're the one who showed me the picture of the pills."

"Yeah I know but I just figured you went to the party and got Anna out of there before anything could happen." Kristoff began to breath heavily as he shook his head back and forth. "He even has the nerve to keep talking to me. I swear I'll kill that motherfucker."

Anna looked at Kristoff. "Wait he still talks to you? I thought he left the school or something."

"Yeah he did. He's at some mental hospital nearby. He's been calling me and keeps rambling on about how Elsa is some ice queen or something." He pointed at the blonde. "Keeps telling me not to trust you and shit like that."

Anna let out a forced laugh as Elsa nervously looked around the room. "Ice queen? Yeahhhhh. I don't know what happened after the party but it sure really messed with his head. What an idiot." Anna began to mindlessly organize her desk as Kristoff spoke.

"So uh are we good then? I mean like as friends?

The redhead looked towards Elsa, almost as if she was asking her permission. The blonde simply nodded. Anna turned towards Kristoff. "Yeah. Friends is fine." She gently held Elsa's hand. "Hey that new Vince Vaughn movie, Delivery Man, or something came out today. You guys want to go see it?"

Elsa gave a coy look to the boy as she leaned in and kissed the redhead. "I would love to."

Kristoff, still shocked by the relationship, managed to mutter. "Uh yeah I guess."

* * *

The unlikely trio left the movie theater feeling satisfied and rather cheered up from their earlier conversation.

"So that was actually pretty good. I'm not really a fan of Vince Vaughn bet he surprised me in this one." Kristoff said as he opened the back door of his truck for the girls.

Anna giggled as Elsa planted yet another kiss on her cheek. _Holy shit how many times is she gonna kiss her in front of me. I fucking get it. You two are together and I'll never be with her. _He sighed and jumped in the drivers seat. He turned the key in the ignition the flowmaster exhaust system began to growl as Kristoff revved the eight cylinder engine. _I'll show her I know how to have a good time too. _"Hey girls." He leaned around to peer into the back seat. "You know after last nights storm it's bound to pretty muddy and I know some good back trails we could tear up if you want?"

Anna's eyes lit up with excitement as she recalled old memories of late night mudding. _At least I can still bring some sort of spark to her. _"Yes!" Anna squealed. She turned to her less than thrilled girlfriend. "Can we go? Pleaseeee?"

Not to be outdone by the oaf in the drivers seat Elsa feigned joy as she said "Of course. I'd love to go, uh, mudding." _Yeah I'm sure you would. Ice Queen._

"Wait you aren't going to get us stuck like last time are you?"

"What? Of course not. I just got a new set of 38 inch Super Swampers. There's no mud hole we won't be able to tear through." He noticed a concerned look come across Elsa's face.

"W-wait. This isn't dangerous or anything is it?"

Anna squeezed the blondes hand. "Oh not really. I mean I guess it isn't legal but who cares! It's so much fun!"

"Well if you'll have fun I-"

Kristoff jumped in before Elsa could change the redheads mind "Ok lets go!"

* * *

_This is fucking more like it. _The back tires of the truck slipped as he sharply tore around the corner throwing gravel in all directions. He pulled the truck to a stop as he pointed to the gaping mud hole in front of them. "You ready?"

"Yeah! Go! Go! Go!" Anna shouted from the back seat while Elsa looked around for anything and everything to hold on to.

The tires spun underneath them as he slammed the accelerator to the floorboard. The truck shuddered over every bump and dip until he finally reached the menacing mud pit. They considerably slowed down as they shot mud in all directions. The windows became opaque while the windshield wipers were fluttering furiously to keep the gunk out of Kristoff's vision. When the truck lurched out of the other end of the pit Kristoff began to shout. "Fuck yeah!"

Anna was furiously laughing while Elsa had a look of pure fear on her face. Kristoff looked in the rearview mirror at the couple in the back seat. _Look at how happy she is. See if you can make her feel like that Elsa! Wait what the fuck was that? Did her hands just glow blue? No. I must being seeing shit. _

They continued the race through the mud hole and around the trails through the forest. The faster Kristoff went the more he noticed the blue lights coming from the back seat until Anna shouted above the roaring radio. "Kristoff! We need to go back now!" _Fuck. Of course. _

He shut the radio off and pulled the truck to a stop. "Ok fine. Let's go."

* * *

He walked the couple to their door and began to speak to Anna. "Hey so I was thinking -"

The redhead placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for taking us out tonight. It was a lot of fun. But me and Elsa have some other plans that we need to attend to." Elsa giggled and winked at Kristoff as she grabbed Anna's hand. "I'll see you later ok?"

"Uh yeah ok." The door slammed in his face as he heard laughter quickly followed by silence. _Just. Fucking. Great._


	18. Anna VI

"Thanks for taking us out tonight. It was a lot of fun. But me and Elsa have some other plans that we need to attend to. I'll see you later ok?"

"Uh yeah ok."

The blonde slammed the door shut and pushed the redhead against it. The cold wood against Anna's bare skin sent a shiver down her spine. _Ooooh someone's feisty tonight. _As if she was reading her mind, Elsa pushed their lips together and began to moan when Anna's soft tongue flickered across Elsa's soft lower protrusion. The redhead bit down and Elsa let out shrill moan, louder than normal. _Ohhh I get it. _Anna laughed and broke their embrace. "Ok miss jealousy. I think he gets it."

Elsa shook her head confused by Anna's statement. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean he gets that you're mine and I'm yours. You don't have to worry about him, I promise." Anna reached her hand out and softly brushed the platinum hair behind Elsa's ear. "But you don't have to torture him either, ok?"

Elsa grunted and flopped down on the makeshift queen bed. "Whatever."

_She's cute when she's mad. _Anna lifted slid her hand under Elsa's shirt and touched the bare flesh of her lower back. "You know I love you right? I would never give us up. Never. He's nothing to me anymore. I promise."

The blonde shot a look at Anna. "Then why did you forgive him then? He's the reason Hans tried to rape you. If he wouldn't have been so selfish then you never would have been in danger!"

_Oh no no no. _Anna recoiled at the sudden outburst. "Excuse me." The redhead crossed her arms and stamped her foot into the carpet. "I think you are forgetting one very important thing."

"What?" Elsa shot daggers at Anna.

_Please don't let this be a fight. _The redhead jumped on top of Elsa, pinning her to the bed. "If he never was such a jerk to me, then we never would have happened. Yeah it hurt and yeah it was scary, but I would go through it a million times more if it meant I could just spend one day by your side. You're everything to me Elsa. Everything." She softly kissed Elsa's pale forehead as a tear formed in the older girls deep blue eye.

"I love you Anna."

* * *

_December 9th, 2013_

_Ok this is it. Finals week. You can do this Anna. You're ready. You were born ready! Ok that was cheesy. But seriously I hope I do well on these tests. I mean I have English, European History, Biology, and Calculus! Ugh calculus. At least this weekend was awesome! Elsa and I spent the entire time together, except for Friday night with Kristoff. But other than that we've been all alone with each other! But not like that. We've both been pretty stressed out about this week so we just cuddled and watched a bunch of movies. Well I'd better get back to studying before I fail out of college!_

"Whatcha writing?"

Anna gasped as the unexpected blonde peered over her shoulder. "Uhm, nothing. It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She continued to look while Anna shoved the notebook into one of her cluttered desk drawers. "Is it a diary?"

"No! Ok well kinda sorta I guess. Yes. It's a diary." _Damn it. _

Elsa giggled and covered her mouth to subdue the laughter inside her. "I-I'm sorry. That was rude. I've just never known anyone who has kept a diary." She placed a kiss on the top of the strawberry fluff of hair. "I think it's cute."

Anna huffed and swirled around in her chair. "You think everything I do is cute. Isn't there anything that you don't like about me?"

"Well..."

"What? What is it?!"

"I was just teasing." She straddled the redhead. Elsa placed another kiss on her lips and began to whisper in her ear. "You're perfect."

_I don't deserve you Elsa. I really don't._ "Oh please. I am so far from perfect. Elsa, you are perfect, like totally perfect." Before the blonde could protest Anna blurted out. "But seriously I gotta study! I'm gonna fail!"

"You're going to do just fine." The blonde gently kissed the back of Anna's neck and returned to her own studies.

* * *

"It's over. It's all over!" Anna jumped with joy as she threw piles of papers in the air. The notes and handouts fluttered over the room like a fresh blanket of snow. She flopped on the paper covered bed and squealed. "I did it! I did it! I did it!" _Now let's just hope I did it well. _

It had been five days and four tests later and Anna couldn't believe she was officially done with the first semester of her college career.

"Well someones happy." Anna was startled as Elsa coyly grinned at the ecstatic girl.

"Hell yeah I am! It's finally over!" She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Now it's just you and me." She winked and bit her lower lip.

"Well until next semester that is." Elsa licked her lips and began to unpack her bookbag.

"Sooooooooo," Anna grinned while she kissed the back of Elsas neck. "Whatcha wanna do? I mean all we have is time, at least until your dad picks us up. Hmmmmm?" She began to lick the blondes neck and softly blew a blast of cold air over the moist skin. Elsa whimpered and proceeded to throw the giggling redhead onto their bed. They were interrupted by three knocks at the door.

"Hey girls it's me. Can I come in?" Anna recognized her girlfriend's father as they said in unision. "Yeah."

He walked into the cramped room surprised by the makeshift bed against his daughters wall. "Let's get your stuff ready and head home. Ok?"

Both girls nodded while they began to pack their suitcases.

* * *

The car finally came to a stop at the end of the seemingly never ending driveway. "Why do you guys live so far away from everything?"

Elsa's father laughed while the blonde held her hand infront of Anna. A snowflake of pure perfection formed above the pale white flesh of Elsa's hand as Anna came to the realization. "Oh. I get it." _Way to look stupid Anna. _

The girls jumped out of the car and ran towards the house leaving Elsa's father to carry their suitcases once again. Before they were able to leave him behind he managed to yell. "Girls I have some work to finish up so you have the night to yourselves. I'll see both of you tomorrow morning!"

Anna giggled as she pulled the blonde up the stairs. _Ooooooh the night to ourselves. This should be fun. _

As if she had read her mind Elsa pulled the redhead into their room. "Are you ready?" Elsa winked as she threw Anna down on top of the pale blue sheets. _This should be really fun. _Anna giggled when Elsa pounced on top of her. Their lips crashed together and Anna began to whimper while Elsa nibbled on her lower lip. The blonde sat up and slowly removed her shirt revealing a white bra that left little to the imagination. Warmth began to creep into Anna's core as she drank in the mesmerizing sight in front of her. She removed her own shirt and pulled Elsa on top of her. _Very, very fun._

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up!"

"Ughhh go away." The grouchy redhead mumbled from under her stolen pillow.

"But dad made breakfast." Elsa lowered her lips to the edge of the pillow. "It's chocolate chip pancakes." She laughed as Anna jumped immediately out of the bed.

"Did you just say chocolate?! Let's go!" She pulled Elsa behind her as they ran down the stairs.

Elsa's father let out a scream when he saw the mess of strawberry hair that was attacking Anna's head. "Are you sure you brought Anna home and not some troll?" Anna shrugged off the comment and took her seat at the table. Her eyes lit up with joy as she placed a bite of chocolate chip goodness in her mouth and let out a moan of delicious happiness. She quickly began to shovel more and more of the fluffy goodness down her throat.

"Oh these are sooooo good!" Anna managed in between hurried bites.

Elsa placed her hand over the redheads fork. "Hey you're gonna get the hiccups if you eat too fast."

"Too…" The redhead covered her mouth, "late."

Her father laughed as he placed another stack of steaming pancakes in the center of the table. "So the mail should be here soon." He looked at the embarrassed redhead. "Anna you're sure the school got your change of address forms in time?"

"Yup!" She began to swig down a tall glass of milk. "I gave it to them that first Monday of finals. They said they would have it processed before the grades were mailed out." She lowered her gaze to her lap. "I hope I didn't fail."

"I'm sure you did just fine." Elsa placed a quick kiss on Anna's cheek. "I mean you practically were studying every hour of the day." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well except for that Friday night."

Elsa's father coughed as he stood from the table. "Uh I think I'm going to do the dishes now. I'm sure I'll see you both around lunch?"

They nodded while Elsa intertwined her fingers with Anna's. As her father walked towards the kitchen, Elsa turned to Anna. "Hey I gotta go talk to my dad real quick. You wanna go for a walk after you're done getting ready?"

Anna looked outside at the leaves of the trees swirling under the wind. "But it's freezing outside!"

The blonde raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh uh yeah." Anna's cheeks began to blush. "You can fix that for us." She stood from the table. "Ok go talk to your dad and I'll get a shower. Meet me on the porch?"

"Yeah." Elsa leaned up and kissed Anna before following her father into the kitchen.

* * *

The pipes of the old home began to creak as the warm water raced towards the shower head above the mess of red hair that was attacking Anna. The sudden burst of scalding water caused Anna to shout. The liquid quickly raced down her freckled body, settling in every hidden crevice and somehow began to tame the unmanageable mess of hair on top of her head. She let out a sigh of relief as she adjusted to the temperature and reached for the nearest bottle of soap.

_Why does she want to take a walk right now? I mean sure it's nice and all, but it's also kinda out of the blue. Oh crap. What if I did something wrong?! Crap. Crap. Crap. _She began to pace around the small shower sputtering as soap trickled down her face and into her open mouth. _Ugh disgusting. _She spit the liquid towards the drain and then wiped her tongue with her still soapy hands. "Oh c'mon!" She repeated the process but made sure her hands were clean this time. _What if her dad heard us last night? I mean we only were fooling around, but it was soooo good. I still can't believe we haven't had real sex yet. I mean at least I think we haven't. Right? What even counts as sex? I don't know. All I know is I want to go further than we ever have before. I want to play with something more than just her boobs! _A sharp knock came at the door.

"Anna hurry up!" Elsa was yelling through the door. "We gotta go for a walk!"

"Well maybe it would go faster if you joined me!" Anna tried her best to sound seductive while she yelled.

"Uhhh Anna. My dad is here too."

_Shit._

* * *

Elsa reached her warm hand towards Anna. "See it isn't that cold out."

Anna nodded quickly, still recovering from her blunder in the bathroom. _I am such an idiot. Why can't you just keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Anna?! _"Oh my God. I can't believe I said that in front of your dad. Does he even want me to stay here anymore?"

Elsa giggled softly. "Of course he does Anna. He honestly could care less what we do, I mean it's not like we can get pregnant or anything. Plus he knows you really care for me, which definitely helps. You will always have a place with us, I promise."

"Th-thank you Elsa. S-so why did you want to take this walk so bad?"

"Well, uh, I uh wanted to talk to you."

_I knew I did something wrong! _"About w-what?"

Elsa, reading the emotions on the redheads face, began to stammer. "O-oh no. You didn't do anything. I promise."

_Well thats a relief. _

The redhead noticed the hesitation that began to creep onto Elsa's face. The blonde looked towards the ground avoiding the innocent teal eyes staring back at her. She began to stammer and stutter while a tear ran down the left side of her face. Anna noticed the air began to cool to the point of being uncomfortable.

"Anna. I've been lying to you."

Anna's lower lip began to quiver. "L-lied. About wh-what?" _No. No. No. _Tears began to well in her eyes as Elsa looked shamefully away. Her blonde hair draped over the tears rolling down her own cheeks. "Wh-what did you do Elsa? What did you lie about?" Anna reached her hand out to the blondes shoulder. When her delicate fingers touched the cool skin Elsa pulled away as more tears poured from her eyes.

"M-my mom. I've been lying about my mom." The wind around them began to whip faster as a small flurry formed overhead.

_Her mom? What? So we're ok? No you idiot of course not. Look at her! This is tearing her apart. _"Elsa it's ok." She reached out to the crying blonde. "I'm right here for you. Right here." Elsa allowed Anna to pull her into a warm embrace. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Nothing will change between us. I promise."

"Sh-she's…" Elsa pulled Anna closer into her body. "not dead. I told you she was, but she isn't." The salty tears began to soak into Anna's sweatshirt as the blonde tried her best to suppress the feelings. "A-a few years after my powers were discovered she just left. We don't know where she went or why she left, but I know it's my fault." The tears were now rivers pouring out of the blondes eyes as she sobbed into Anna's neck. The snow began to pelt the faces of both girls while it mounded up around them.

_Elsa. You've been carrying this burden your whole life. I can't even begin to imagine your pain. Crap. Say something Anna! _"No. It isn't your fault. She chose to left because she's selfish. Not because of anything you did."

Elsa broke the embrace. "How could you know. You weren't there." She turned her back on the redhead. "I-I struck her. With my powers." She collapsed to the dirt and pulled her knees into her chest. "I was angry after she took away one of my toys and I just shot her. I never meant to do anything bad. I just wanted the toy back." Anna approached the despaired blonde. "And then she just left. Because of me. I'm the reason my father is alone. I'm the reason for all our problems." The wind was almost deafening as several inches of thick, wet snow began to lay on the ground. Anna's hair began to match Elsa's as the storm raged around them.

_This storm is coming out of nowhere. _She looked at the sobbing blonde on the ground. _No it's coming from her. She can't control herself right now. Oh God what if something happens? You just have to comfort her Anna, be there for her. That's all you can do. _

"N-no Elsa. You can't blame yourself for this. You were a child with no control over yourself" She wrapped her arms around the girl on the ground. "You aren't to blame for any of this Elsa. You aren't." She kissed the back of Elsa's head. _She thinks she's going to hurt me too. Well I know she won't. _ "I know you would never harm anyone, on purpose or accident. You have so much control now and have nothing to fear."

Elsa faced the comforting redhead. "Y-you aren't going to leave me? After what I've told you?"

Anna shook her head. "O-of course not silly." Her teeth were chattering in the biting cold wind. "I wouldn't leave you if someone had a gun to my head. You're my everything. I don't care that you lied to me. I just care that you trust me enough to finally tell me the truth." She kissed the blondes quivering lips.

The blonde let out a sigh. "Th-thank you Anna. I knew I needed to tell you but I was so scared that I was going to lose you." She returned her lips to the redhead as the snow and wind subsided leaving the girls in a circular mound of snow in the middle of an otherwise untouched path.


	19. Anna VII

Anna rolled over to face the snoring blonde next to her. "Psst. Elsa." She prodded her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Ughhhh. What's happening?" Elsa rubbed her eyes while she turned to face the overly excited redhead. "A-Anna? Why are you up?"

_You'd think that after three weeks she would be used to my sleeping schedule. _Anna hopped out of the bed a ran to the moonlight filled window. "Look it's snowing!" Anna jumped with excitement as the natural storm poured blankets of fluffy whiteness onto the rolling meadow below. She turned around and pleaded with the groggy blonde. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Right now? It's like four in the morning. Just come back to bed."

"Why it's not like we do anything in there anyways." Anna teased as she sat on the edge of the pale blue comforter. She noticed a tear forming in Elsa's left eye. _Uh oh. _"I-I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't mean it like that. I was just teasing." _Idiot. You know she wants to wait for sex so why would you push the thought. _

"I-I know you really want to go further but I just don't think I'm ready. I mean what we've been doing is fun right?"

_Of course it is. I love it! _Anna placed a reassuring hand on the blondes shoulder. "Yes it's great. It's just, well I don't know. I'm longing for more. I mean I want to be with you. Inside you." Her cheeks began to flush as the thought of being inside of the blonde entered her mind. "B-but I'm willing to wait if that's what you want." _I just want to please her like she pleases me. She hasn't even had an orgasm with me. Ughh what am I doing wrong?_

"Th-thank you Anna. I don't know why I'm so hesitant about it. I guess I'm worried I'll fuck it up somehow."

Anna stifled a giggle. "Are you serious? You make me soaked every single time and I've yet to even get a normal orgasm from you. It should be me who's worried about messing it up." She shifted her gaze back to the window. "I knew I wouldn't be good at it anyways."

Elsa sat up to face the redhead. "Anna you're perfect. There's nothing you're doing wrong. I think it's just because I'm different. I mean my powers a probably messing with things." She kissed Anna's cheek. "But trust me, I love what you do to me."

Anna huffed as she laid back down next to the blonde. "If you say so."

The blonde placed a chaste kiss against Anna's forehead. "I promise it'll be soon though. I just need to be sure that I won't hurt you. I need to know that you'll be safe. I'm not sure what will happen when I release. Before Anna could interject, Elsa stood and began to walk towards the door. "Well are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To build a snowman!"

* * *

Anna was heartily laughing as Elsa manually piled the snow into a misshapen sphere. "You know for having ice powers you really suck at building a snowman!"

"Well I don't see you doing any better." She pointed towards the two small snowballs in her hands.

"What? He's gotta have feet!"

"Feet? It's not like he's going anywhere!" The blonde put the finishing touches on the misshapen head of the inanimate creature. She struggled to lift the shape onto the body of the snowman. When the task had been completed Anna plopped the feet onto the bottom of the butt.

"What should we name him?" Elsa implored as she looked over their handiwork.

"Uhhhh how about Olaf! Yeah I like Olaf!"

"Well then Olaf it is." She wrapped her arms around the redhead, partly out of love and partly to shield her from the snow that was falling around them.

_She loves me so much. So much more than I thought anyone could. _Anna nuzzled her face against Elsa's neck. "Thank you Elsa. For everything." She placed a warm kiss against the blondes neck. "I'm so much better because of you. You're the person I want to be with. The person I need to be with."

The blondes knees buckled as the heartfelt, loving words reached her ears. She smashed her lips against Anna's as they fell into the snow. Elsa began to giggle when she saw the snow covered redhead blushing. "I love you Anna." She assaulted the redhead with more passionate kisses and quickly pulled the girl out of the freezing snow. She spread her arms in front of the couple and created a bubble of ice to shield them from the storm around them.

Anna's eyes lit up with fascination as she reached out to touch the ice. _It's not even cold. _"Wow." She paced around the circle mesmerized by the blonde's creation. "What else can you create?"

"Uhh I'm not really sure. I haven't really practiced making things, just controlling my powers."

Anna reached her hand towards Elsa. "Do you want to try?" They intertwined their fingers. "Maybe something small. Like a little house! You could use the stuff you've been learning in architecture!" Anna was beaming. _Please Elsa. I need you to feel comfortable around me. _

"O-ok." With her right hand intertwined in Anna's, Elsa reached her left forwards and began to conjure a small building. Barely a foot tall the little cottage was made from the purest ice Anna had ever seen. _Woah. _The little abode had a thatch roof supported by simple brick walls. A small door and two wide windows graced the facade. The rest of the building was rather plain but still spectacular. There was even a puff of icy smoke coming from the chimney.

"Elsa. It's beautiful." She ran her hands across the icy surface, again surprised by the warmth coming from it. She turned and whispered in the blondes ear. "Almost as beautiful as you." Anna gasped as Elsa pushed her down on to a pillowy blanket of snow and began to assault her once again with kisses.

"I..."

_Kiss. _

"love..."

_Kiss. _

"you..."

_Kiss. _

"so..."

_Kiss. _

"much."

Elsa moved the onslaught from the redheads lips to her cheekbone, chin, and eventually neck. Anna began to moan when Elsa's pearly teeth nibbled on the exposed flesh just above her jacket. Just as quickly as the attack had began it suddenly ended. Elsa stood and began to wave her hands over the sphere of ice encasing them. The surface grew more opaque as Anna's face became confused. Elsa winked at the girl. "Don't want my dad catching us do we?"

Anna giggled and bit down on her lip. The warmth in her core was fueling her desires as she longed for the blondes touch. _I need you Elsa. You're like a drug. _"No we don't." She reached her hand out towards the blonde. "Thank you Elsa."

It was Elsa's turn to be confused. "F-for what?"

"Saving me. Being my friend. Ignoring my faults and staying by my side even after everything that's happened. I don't deserve you, but you're still here. I love you so much." She kissed the blonde who was nearly in tears.

A single salty tear rolled down Elsa's right cheek where it froze just above her lip. "A-Anna. I need you more than anything. I can't even explain the effect you have on me. I-I don't feel afraid around you. I feel safe. Safe from myself. From what I'm capable of. I need you." She crashed her lips against Anna's and let out a whimper when the redhead began to nibble on Elsa's lower lip.

Behind the redheads back Elsa created a bed of ice covered with a blanket of snow. She threw the flushed girl on the surface and quickly jumped on top of her. "I need you Anna. I need you." Elsa began to slowly move her lips from Anna's towards her heaving chest as she tore away at the girls clothing.

_Ohhhhh Elsa. _She let out a deep moan when her chest had finally been freed of the cumbersome jacket. Elsa drank in the freckled breasts that were flushed read and heaving with excitement. She latched her mouth around a hardened nipple and began to twist the other between her dainty fingers. "Fuuugh-" Anna arched her back bringing her breasts even closer to the blonde as the warmth in between her legs grew hotter with each bite, twist, and nibble of her sensitive nipples. The blonde began to cool the saliva gathered around Anna's left breast and the redhead let out a scream of ecstasy.

A primal urge took over Anna as she rolled herself on top of the blonde. Elsa let out a giggle as the girls copper braids dangled over her own face. "I think I like this." She moaned as Anna tore open the thin t-shirt covering Elsa's milky breasts. The redhead began her own assault against Elsa as the air cooled around them.

_Please enjoy this Elsa. Please. _She pleaded with herself to be better than she ever was before. _I want you to feel how I feel. I want you to feel good. _She softly pressed her lips against the plush nipple that was slowly hardening with Anna's touch. The redhead began to shift her body and accidentally placed her thigh in between Elsa's legs, very near to her core. As Elsa began to buck with pleasure her center moved closer and closer to the cloth covered leg in between her own.

Anna noticed the blonde was reacting like never before as she moved her mouth to the other breast and assaulted the sensitive nub with her flickering tongue. _Ooooh I think she likes this. What am I doing different? Maybe the snow has something to do with it? _

The pleasure filled bucking has stopped when Elsa noticed what her core had come into contact with. The heat in between her legs was pressed against Anna's thigh. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she began to stammer. "I-I-" Anna pressed her lips against the nervous blondes. "It's ok Elsa. I'll move my leg."

Anna gasped when Elsa grabbed her leg and held it in place. "Don't" She managed to whisper as she looked longingly into the redheads teal eyes. The blonde pulled Anna's head into her own as the two locked their lips. Anna's tongue entangled Elsas as the blonde arched her back. Her hips remained motionless, still fearful of what could happen. She broke the kiss off as a tear formed in her right eye. "I want this Anna. I really do. I-I just don't want to hurt you."

The redhead placed a hand behind Elsa's neck. "You won't hurt me Elsa. Look at what you are capable of." She waved her around at the sphere around them and towards the ice cottage. "This is beauty, not destruction." She kissed the tearful blondes forehead. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I'm ready whenever you are. But if you are afraid of hurting me, don't be. Our love won't let that happen." She placed another kiss against her cheek waiting for Elsa's response. _I need you to trust yourself Elsa. I need you._

Elsa slowly nodded as she pulled Anna in. "I-I won't hurt you. I promise." She began to whimper when Anna nibbled on her neck, causing the blonde to grind her damped core against Anna's covered leg. With each smooth motion the blondes intensity grew as her moans of pleasure grew louder. Anna began to eye the dampened cloth between Elsa's legs when a thought entered her mind. _Ooooh she'll like this. _She cautiously began to move her lips from Elsa's neck to the valley between her breasts and towards her navel. She paused for a few second as she look up at the blonde seeking approval. Elsa hesitantly nodded as her fingers dug into the exposed flesh of Anna's back. _Yes! _Anna slowly removed the the dampened shorts and drank in the sight in front of her. The folds of flesh in between Elsa's legs was slickened with pleasure as the bundle of nerves under her hood began to harden.

Anna moved her lips closer towards the crevice as her tongue flickered across the sensitive nub. Elsa let out a shrill moan as her nails dug deeper into the redheads back. Taking the reaction as a positive sign Anna began to tease the folds of skin with two of her fingers. She gently traced the hair lined skin making sure to tease the blonde with her flickering tongue.

_Oh she really likes this. _Anna noticed the blonde arching her back and pushed her core closer to Anna's face. The slick pleasure of Elsa's sex had glistened the tip of Anna's fingers as she began to move them away from her core, unsure if the blonde was ready.

"N-no." Elsa managed to squeak out in between moans. She grabbed the redheads wet fingers and slid them inside her slick sex. Anna gleamed with joy as the blonde had finally began to trust herself enough. Her two fingers slid in and out of the glistening folds as Elsa began to scream with ecstasy. Anna felt for the rough tissue inside the screaming girl and began to apply pressure with her two fingers as her tongue continued to circle around the engrossed bundle of nerves. With each passing stroke Elsa screamed louder and thrust her hips with pleasure. Anna began to feel the contractions of Elsa's core around her fingers while the girl bucked and arched her back. _Yes! _Anna filled with excitement knowing she was finally pleasuring her girlfriend.

With two quick thrusts Anna had brought Elsa to her climax. The blonde thrust her hands towards the top of the icy sphere as beams of light emanated from her hands. She screamed louder than before as a rush of liquid met Anna's hand and seeped onto the icy bed beneath the couple. Elsa's legs began to quiver violently as the icy beams from her hands grew colder and colder. With the last thrust of Anna's fingers Elsa's climax came to an end. She crashed her arched back against the snowy surface as her chest heaved from a lack of air. Elsa whimpered as Anna pulled her pleasure soaked fingers from her sensitive core and a sudden look of fear came across her. "I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No! No of course not. You kept complete control Elsa. I told you our love would protect me. Protect us." She rolled over onto her back and intertwined her fingers with Elsa's. She let out a gasp as she noticed the top of the sphere that had encased them was gone. Floating in the sky was a mesmerizing snowflake several hundred feet in length. A blue light glowed from the perfect creation as Anna began to giggle. "I guess you really liked it huh?"

Elsa slowly nodded as she clamored from the bed. She conjured a new set of clothes made from ice due to her previous outfit becoming ruined. "I-I'm sorry about your clothes Elsa." Anna looked away with a hint of shame on her face.

"Don't be." She winked at the redhead. "It was worth it." She held her hand out to Anna and began to pull her back to the house. She hobbled with every step still recovering from the immaculating climax the redhead had just delivered.

* * *

"Elsa!" The blonde groggily rolled out of bed after barely getting three hours of sleep. "Elsaaaaaa! Get down here!" She could hear her father yelling from the front porch.

"Wh-what's going on?" Anna woke to the sound of the shouting man.

Elsa placed a chaste kiss on the redheads cheek. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Bring Anna too!"

She let out an audible sigh. "Nevermind let's go see what his problem is."

Anna reluctantly followed the blonde down the stairs. Elsa's father was standing in the doorway looking down with a look of absolute fear on his face. Anna could hear a chattered voice coming from the porch. "Sooooo where are they?" The girls stood next to the door and both let out a gasp.

A small white figure stood in the doorway. He stood barely over two feet tall and had a large orange carrot for a nose with some black coal buttons on his chest. Two little twigs that appeared to be arms wiggled with excitement. His mishapen face began to smile as he looked up at the girls._Is that the snowman from last night?_

"What the fuck?" Elsa managed to squeak out before the little guy rushed towards her. His little spherical feet shuffled across the floor as he stretched out the sticks that were his arms. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He tried his best to wrap the twigs around Elsa's legs as the girls looked towards each other. "Olaf?"

"Yeah you guys made me. Remember that?" His large round eyes peered up with sadness, hoping the girls had not forgotten him.

_Holy shit! _"Y-yeah we remember. But uh. How are you alive?"

"I don't really know." The little creature walked past the girls and spun around in the room. "Wow this house is awesome!" His were wide with excitement as he turned back to the girls. "Sooooo what are we gonna do today?"

Elsa turned towards her father. "Uhhh dad. What do we do?"

"Uhm. I knew your powers were strong but I never knew you were capable of this. You created life!"

_Is it because we actually had sex? Like is Olaf our baby?! _"Uhhh Elsa." She tugged on her girlfriends arm. "Can I talk to you. Alone?"

"Yeah let's go" The girls walked into the kitchen while Elsa's father held Olaf back from chasing them. "Wait don't go! I just only got to meet you!"

"Don't worry little guy." Elsa faced Olaf. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Ok. One. Two. Three…"

Once they had their privacy Anna began to speak. "Elsa I think what we did last night created him. I mean like we actually had sex and that's how normal people have babies so maybe Olaf is like our kid or something."

"Olaf is our child? Th-that can't be right." The blonde began to pace around the room as she stammered. "Ohhhh papa's gonna kill me. Here he is thinking that since I'm gay that I can't get pregnant and then we create a snow baby! I mean what are-"

"Sixty!" Olaf burst into the door just happy to see his parents again. "Hey!" He ran towards Anna and began to hug her legs.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." He placed a hand on his daughters shoulder and began to whisper. "I saw you create the sphere around the both of you last night and figured you two wanted privacy. I went back to sleep but woke up when there was a great flash of light and the snowflake appeared in the sky. I'm guessing you two were intimate last night and I think that's what gave him life."

Elsa nodded while Anna continued to keep Olaf occupied. "I-I'm so sorry dad." A single tear began to form in her left eye as she looked towards the ground shamefully.

"Don't be. You created life with the girl you love. You should be proud, not ashamed." He nudged her arm. "Plus it doesn't look like you'll have to go through all the annoying parts of parenthood."

"Annoying?"

"You know diapers, crying, sleepless nights. The whole shabang." He began to leave the room. "I'll give you three your privacy."

The blonde turned back to her snow child who was rolling around on the floor. "Well Olaf, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go play!" He began to ran towards the door as Anna turned to Elsa.

"I think everything is going to be alright." She held Elsa's arm and softly kissed her cheek. "This is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. I think it is."


	20. Hans III

Hans paced around the constricting room. He began to place the remaining remnants of his possessions into the averagely small suitcase. The voice inside his head, his teacher, friend, and supporter, began to speak.

"Just pack up calmly and make your way to the door. You have nothing to be afraid of. Don't fuck us both by acting like a little bitch again. We need this Hans."

"Y-yes I know. Pretend I'm normal. Pretend my legs weren't frozen solid by that blonde cunt. Easy."

He shuffled his feet towards the plainly simple door and turned the cold, metal handle. He was greeted by his overly intrusive nurse who began to walk him towards the receptionists desk.

"Stand up straight. Don't slouch like some hurt animal. You're strong. Brave. Undefeatable."

A soft whisper escaped from his pursed lips. "Damn right I am."

"What was that?" The blonde receptionist looked up at Hans through her thinly framed ice blue glasses.

Hans began to stare as he recognized the Ice Queen in the woman staring back at him. "It's not her you fucking idiot. Now open your mouth and talk_._"

"N-nothing. Can I leave now?"

She simply smiled and handed him a paper. "Of course. You just need to sign your release papers right here." She pointed towards the dotted line and then placed her dainty hand over his. "We are all so glad you have recovered."

"Yeah. M-me too." His hand shaked as the black ink slowly scribbled out 'Hans Westergaurd'. He promptly turned his back and grabbed his small suitcase.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No it wasn't"

"Good. Now lets get to our car."

He walked proudly to the car. "These idiots wouldn't believe me. But they will soon. They will."

* * *

The roaring engine of the red Camaro purred to a stop once Hans had pulled into the cramped parking lot. "She'd better fucking be here."

"It's the first day of classes in her second semester. Of course that goody two shoes bitch will be here. I wish you would use our fucking brain once in a while."

"Shit sorry. Chill out." His hand hovered over the door handle as he thought about what was to come.

"We don't got all day sunshine. Open the door and lets go get her. Now!"

Hans jumped at the ferocity in the voice as he opened the door. "Ok. It's almost lunch time so maybe I can catch her while she goes to the dining hall."

"There we go. Get moving."

He shuffled his legs to the sidewalk where he promptly began to lengthen his stride. He straightened his back as a look of confidence crept onto his face. A few short minutes he was standing outside of the dining hall, waiting for his prey.

"Where is she? Where is she?!"

The few people around looked frightened by the screaming man pacing around in circles. He covered his face and began to speak to himself. "Damn it. I knew this wouldn't fucking work."

"Calm the fuck down. Right now. Give it a few minutes. If she doesn't come then we will just wait for her elsewhere."

The people nearby began to edge away when they heard the man conversing with himself.

"Oh shut up Kristoff!" Hans looked up and immediately smiled. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were walking together towards the dining hall. But something had changed. Kristoff was further away from the girls and they seemed to be holding hands. He strained his eyes to get a better look and promptly gasped. "The fuck? Are they gay or some shit?"

"It appears so. This will make our plan much, much sweeter."

He began to move his legs towards his target. "Wait not here."

"What do you mean 'not here'?"

"It's too public. Wait until they leave the hall and follow them. I'm sure they'll pass under that foot bridge where no one will be able to see you. Trust me. It's better this way."

Hans growled as he lowered his gaze, allowing the unsuspecting trio to walk into the dining hall. He quietly took a seat on the nearest bench at adjusted his belt. His eyes began to droop while he slowly nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"C'mon let's go!"

"Ugh. Do you ever have the energy levels of a normal person?!"

"No. No she does not. You'll come to see that soon."

Hans slowly opened his eyes and began to speak. "You fucking idiot. Don't you dare ever fall asleep like that again. You almost missed them."

"Shit. I-I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing and follow them!"

He quickly strode after the trio in front of him, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one else had seen. By this time most of the students were either in their rooms or heading to their next class, except for the unfortunate group in front of him. Elsa and Anna were cradling their hands together while Kristoff walked awkwardly beside them. He often stole glances at the redhead, trying to avoid the gaze of the blonde.

Hans' pace quickened as he saw the footbridge approaching. He was within one arms reach of the redhead when the looming shadow of the structure passed over them. His left arm shot out and wrapped around her neck as he pulled her back from the other two students. His right hand shot to his waistband and retrieved a jet black Smith and Wesson .38 special. Hans covered the redheads mouth while he pushed the cold metal against her neck.

A muffled scream came from Anna's mouth as Hans grabbed her. "Good. Good. All according to plan." He muffled under his breath. "Yes. Are you happy now?"

As she turned around and saw the sight of her girlfriend with a revolver to her neck, Elsa began to scream. "Anna!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Elsa. If I were you I would shut my mouth." He glanced towards the weapon pushed into the exposed flesh of Anna's neck. "One wrong move and she dies."

Kristoff began to walk slowly forward. "Same goes for you dumbass!" He pulled the gun from the redheads neck and began to wave it between the blondes in front of him. "One fucking move and she dies!"

"Wh-what do you want Hans?" Elsa's hands began to shake as a tear rolled down her face. "I-I'll do anything. I promise."

Hans shifted his gaze from Kristoff to Elsa. "I want to hurt you like you did me. I want to make you suffer. You are a afucking ice bitch and no one believes me! I spent two months in that fucking hospital pretending that what you did to me didn't happen! My life is fucking ruined because of you!" He began to retract the gun back towards Anna's neck. "And now you'll pay."

Kristoff lunged forward. "No!"

Hans' finger curled around the finger causing the hammer to slam forward. A deafening crack filled the tunnel and exploded out of both ends. Elsa let out a shriek while the redhead in his grasp managed a muffled scream through the hand covering her mouth.

Kristoff was silent.


	21. Elsa VIII

Hans' finger curled around the trigger of the revolver. The steel hammer swiftly depressed the cap, firing the round. A sharp flash and deafening crack filled the tunnel as Anna screamed. As if it was a normal reaction, Elsa threw her hands in front of her face. Her eyes squeezed tight not wanting to see the carnage that was sure to be there. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. _Salty liquid managed to force it's way through her tightly squeezed eyelids as a trembling voice broke her thoughts.

"Woah…"

Elsa's eyes shot open and were greeted by the sight of a perfect wall of ice protecting the blonde boy to her right. The lead bullet was lodged halfway through the cold surface. Hans' mouth was agape as Anna broke from his hold and ran to Elsa's side.

"You saved him Elsa!" She hugged the blondes neck, oblivious to the ever dangerous threat behind her. "Th-thank you." She nuzzled into Elsa's neck as a tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"H-how...w-what…" Kristoff was muttering as his hands ran over the mysterious wall that magically appeared in front of him. "H-Hans wasn't lying? A-are you like some wizard or something?" His hands shook as he stood and faced Elsa.

"She's a monster. A monster that deserves to die." Hans raised the gun towards Elsa as he spoke. The hammer of the weapon slammed down one time, two, three, four, five. The smoking barrel shook as Elsa threw up several walls of ice to entrap the flying pieces of lead. Hans muttered a curse as he realized the weapon was empty. He began to nervously look around and then suddenly began to laugh.

Hans waved his free hand around them, pointing out the crowd of onlookers that were marvelling at the apparent sorcery before them. "What will you do now Elsa? Now that your secret is out?"

_Run. Leave. _She turned on her heel and sprinted from the bridge. She dropped her backpack as Anna yelled after her. "Elsa!" She could hear the strained cry of her girlfriend as she left the group. _I'm a monster. Just a monster. Nothing else. _She heard the sirens of several police cars arriving on the scene. The blonde looked over her shoulder, hoping to see Hans in handcuffs.

Instead she saw Anna curled up on the ground as she sobbed into Kristoff's arms. A knife of pain turned in her heart when she saw the tears roll down Anna's face. _I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry._ She contemplated turning back but began to run faster as Hans broke free of the two officers restraining him and began to pursue her. Still looking over her shoulder, the last sight she saw before entering the forest was Anna screaming after her.

* * *

_You're a monster. A freak! _Branches whipped across Elsa's face as she sprinted further and further into the forest. The few and far beams of light breaking through the foliage above began to weaken as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. The muscles in her lower calves began to scream in pain as she quickly began to bound up a steep, rocky hill. Just on the other side was a sight that brought back many memories.

A ring of oak and pine trees surrounded a tranquil pond that looked eerily like a kidney. Two tundra swans had their necks intertwined as they floated peacefully in the center of the glistening pool. A doe and her two fawns were lapping the crystal liquid from the far bank as two blue birds intertwined in flight over the blondes head.

_No. This can't be real. This isn't real! _Elsa collapsed to the ground where she shuttered her eyes closed to block out the pain. She softly nodded to sleep as memories of the pond near her house began to flood her mind.

_The old swing that hung from the ancient oak tree was the only piece missing from the puzzle in front of her. A shrill laugh pierced the thin air as two red pigtails swung in the sunlight. The bubbling redhead ran towards a swing that seemed to appear out of thin air. She clumsily jumped into the rubber circle as she shouted over her shoulder. 'Push me! Push me!' _

_Tears began to flow from Elsa's eyes as she began to scream. "Anna!" Her fists pounded the muddy bank of the pond and the taste of salt entered her mouth. "I-I…" she managed to choke out nearly inaudible sounds in between the cries of pain emanating from her throat. "I'm so sorry."_

'_Push me Elsa! Push me!'_

_The blondes hands were shaking as she stood from the mud to face the ghastly image of Anna giggling in front of her. "Anna…" she reached towards the specter "I-I can't."_

'_But why not?!' The image crossed her arms over her budding chest as she rocked back in forth in the tire. 'I thought you loved me. I thought you would do anything for me!' _

_Elsa was shouting as the image began to fade. "Anna! Anna I do love you! More than anything…" She attempted to wrap her arms around the girl but was only met with air. "...I need you Anna."_

'_Then why did you run? You ran away from me!'_

"_Only to protect you! I don't want to lose you Anna. I'm not sure if I could live with myself…"_

_The specter walked towards Elsa as it began to shimmer and fade. The blondes heart quickened as she suddenly became aware of the situation at hand. She was alone, in the middle of the forest, talking to nothing. Sinking to the ground, she pulled her knees to her chest as she began to cry again. "Th-this isn't real. This isn't real." _

_A small grin crossed her face when she looked up and was alone again. It was replaced by confusion when the air began to shake around her. Elsa's hands began to shake as she recognized the massive dining room where she had met Anna's parents for the first time. _

_The redhead was pulled away from the table by her father's vice like grip. He stormed from the room, dragging Anna behind him. The dining room door shock on its hinges as it slammed against it's frame. Elsa's father stood from the table and raced towards the door. A muffled cry escaped Elsa's mouth as she saw Anna crying on the ground while her father brought his massive hand across her face. _

_Elsa ran to Anna's side only to be knocked away by the man in her way. His frame began to grow as he lumbered towards her. A darkness fell over the two as his hands, now ten feet wide, began to close around the blonde, slowly suffocating her. "Pappa! Pappa help!" Her cries were muffled as the air began to grow thick. Her head slammed into the ground and suddenly everything had disappeared. The screams of Anna and the menacing figure over her had been replaced by a loud blast of distorted music._

_Elsa looked up and was suddenly in someones cramped apartment, surrounded by dozens of ghastly strangers. She gasped when a pair of red pigtails flashed before her eyes as they darted through a doorway. The blonde quickly followed only to see Anna and Hans standing in the middle of the dirty kitchen. A red plastic cup was pressed against Anna's lips as Elsa screamed. "Anna! Don't drink that!"_

_The floor was covered in a dark liquid as the cup crashed to the ground. A look of fury came across Hans' face when he picked up the inebriated girl and crashed through the back door. Elsa tried to chase after him but with each step her stride shortened and shortened until she was nearly crawling. Struggling to reach the door she began to shout. "No! Get the fuck off of her!" Hans had thrown Anna on the cool grass outside of the building and was fervently tearing off his clothes as the redhead willingly removed hers. Elsa collapsed to the ground when she realized what was happening. _

_She threw her hands in front of her face to block out the horrifying image. A sudden blue light filled the air as a sharp blast of freezing ice erupted from her hands. A scream of terror erupted from her lips when the scene had suddenly changed again. _

_The blaring music had been replaced by quietness. The open air and cool grass were swapped for a stuffy backseat of a dirty, cramped car. Hovering just above her was an ice sculpture. No, not a sculpture, a human. A boy. Not just any boy, that boy. The one who had tried to rape her. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the memory was so clearly present in front of her. Suddenly the figure began to morph and distort itself until the boy was now a girl. Not just any girl, Anna. _

"_No!" Elsa let out a shrill scream as the icy figure of her girlfriend shattered into a million pieces before her very own eyes. The salty liquid began to pour more fervently from her eyes as her vision clouded while the scene changed once more. _

_She was in a simple room. Her room. She was surrounded by a mess of toys that made her room look like a disaster zone. A tall brunette walked through the door while a look of disappointment came across her face. She swiftly bent over one of the toys as an outside force took control of Elsa's body. _

"_No you can't have my toy!" The blonde unwillingly reached her hand forward as an icy beamed shot from her fingertips. The look of disappointment on her mothers face changed to fear. The woman began to shrink in height as her hair began to grow. A series of freckles appeared on her face while her eyes changed from a dark brown to a dreamy teal. The growing hair intertwined itself into two braids as the color shifted from brown to red. The icy beam, intended for her mother, now connected with Anna's forehead as the innocent girl was flung across the room. _

"Anna!" The blonde screamed as she woke from her terror filled sleep. "Anna…" Tears rolled down her face as she cradled her head in her arms. "I won't hurt you…" She stood from the mud and walked towards the water. "...I promise." A deep blue light began to emanate from the blonde as she casually walked across the now frozen pond.

Elsa collapsed in the middle of the icy surface as a torrential storm of hail and snow swirled around her. Her head was cradled in her arms and salty tears fell from her face, freezing midair. The platinum blonde hair that was covered with leaves and twigs was flowing freely in the wind as a shattered voice broke through the storm.

"Elsa!"

* * *

**AN: So the story is almost finished. I've got two more chapters plus and epilogue and then its over. I hope you all enjoy!**


	22. Anna VIII

The shaking redheads knees hit the concrete of the sidewalk as the blonde girl sprinted away from the group. Anna outstretched her hand and began to scream. "Elsa!" She began to stand on her shaking legs and tried to follow after the girl. A strong hand pulled back on her shoulder.

"Let her go Anna." Kristoff had wrapped his arms around Anna, doing his best to prevent her from running after Elsa. "She just needs time right now. Especially with all these people here." He motioned around them as the crowd of onlookers gawked at the sheets of ice only imperfected by the small lead bullets embedded within them.

"Stupid bitch." Hans began to run towards the forest as Kristoff shouldered him to the ground. Falling to his face, Hans rolled to his back and brought the grip of the revolver across Kristoff's face. "Get the fuck off me!" The large boy recoiled in pain as the metal quickly contacted with his face. A fresh stream of blood rolled from his forehead and began to blur his vision.

"Kristoff!" Anna ran to his side as Hans began to sprint towards the forest.

"I-I'm fine." He wiped the blood from his forehead as he stood from the ground. "We have to stop him. Now."

The pair ran after Hans as several police cars pulled into the area. The wailing noise filled Anna's head as the flashing lights reflected off of the buildings around them. She quickly shot a look over her shoulder at the several police officers heading towards the icy structures. Without a second thought, her legs began to move towards the forest. _Please stay safe Elsa._

* * *

Anna rested her hands on her shaking knees as she attempted to catch her fleeting breath. "H-hold on a sec." She looked towards Kristoff who was still running full stride ahead of her. "Just gimme a minute to catch my breath."

"Yeah ok. Good idea." Kristoff leaned against a moist tree as he scratched his head. "Are we even sure that we are going the right way? I mean what if he turned in some other direction or something?"

A few tears began to roll down Anna's cheek. "I-I don't-"

A shrill scream filled the forest around them. "Anna!"

The pair looked up at the sound and shared a quick glance. Anna took off running towards the source of the noise. "Lets go!" They strode up a large hill and were both breathing heavily upon reaching the top. They overlooked a small pond that had been frozen completely over. In the center was a raging torrent of ice and wind and in the center Anna could make out a shaking blonde figure.

"Elsa!" Anna's and Kristoff's stares were broken as Hans ran into the clearing from a different direction. He still had the jet black revolver in his hand. The shaking hand slowly raised until the barrel of the weapon was pointed at the exact center of the focused storm. He slowly pulled the hammer back and began to steady his breathing. As his finger was beginning to curl around the trigger a mass of muscle plowed into Hans, sending him, and the weapon, flying.

Anna quickly ran up next to Kristoff and picked up the handgun off of the ground. Her face scowled as she tossed it as far as she could away from Hans. "Th-thank you Kristoff."

"Anytime Anna. Anytime."

The battered figure on the ground began to moan as he stumbled to his feet. He shot a deadly glare at the pair standing near the edge of the frozen lake. A thin smile came across his face as he pulled a large buck knife from his waistband. Without any hesitation Hans began to sprint across the pond, determined to end the girl who destroyed his life.

Without a second thought, Hans jumped into the micro storm that was surrounding Elsa. As if it were some sort of forcefield, Hans was thrown backwards by an ungodly force that sent him flying into a large oak tree, knocking him unconscious.

After the collision the air in the clearing became much cooler as the storm grew larger and larger.

"What do we do?!" Kristoff was trying to raise his voice over the winds.

"I don't know!"

The storm grew more forceful until the entire clearing looked like a frightening winter wonderland. The once lush trees were now barren and covered with icicles. The icy surface of the pond began to crack and shatter as large pillars of ice creeped through the surface. Within a few minutes there was already several inches of snow covering the ground.

The slumped figure of Hans had been reduced to a mere misshapen pile of snow at the edge of the clearing. Cries of agony began to emanate from the center of the storm as the girl inside it collapsed to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna began to sprint towards the pond but Kristoff began to pull her back from the edge.

"Anna you saw what happened to Hans. You can't go in there!" His voice was barely audible above the storm around them.

"I can't leave her like this! I'll be fine!" She struggled against his massive arms until she had broken free. Without any hesitation she sprinted across the icy surface, making sure to dodge each pillar as it grew larger with each passing second. _I'm coming Elsa. I'm right here for you._

Anna's speed never faltered as she crossed the same barrier Hans had been thrown from before. No harm came to the redhead as she passed through to the heart of the storm. Anna gasped as she finally broke through to the center. The sound of the wind had disappeared and the ungodly temperatures had vanished as well. The thin air surrounding the crumpled Elsa was almost serene.

"Elsa…" The words floated out of Anna's mouth as she made her way to the shattered girl on the ground. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, intertwining their bodies together. "Elsa I'm right here. Everything's going to be ok. I got you." She gently kissed the blondes forehead while Elsa continued to weep, her tears freezing on her cheeks. "I'll never leave you Elsa. I promise…"

"Anna."

The redhead shot her head around and was greeted with the sight of a thin brunette woman standing at the edge of the peaceful bubble surrounding the girls. _What the hell? _Her dark brown hair tumbled past her shoulders and down to her waist. A single streak of white hair flowed from behind her left ear. Several tears were rolling down her cheeks as she saw the girls entangled on the ground before her.

"Wh-who are you?" Anna meekly challenged. _I swear if you even think of hurting Elsa…_

"My name is Idun." She paused for a few seconds and continued to speak when Anna seemed unfazed by the name. "I'm Elsa's mother."


	23. Anna IX

Idun slowly walked towards the entranced blonde sobbing in the center of the storm. She effortlessly slid her nimble feet across the slick ice towards her daughter. As she extended her hand towards the blondes shoulder a voice from behind her interjected.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Anna ran towards Idun and swiftly pulled her arm back. "What makes you think you can just show up here like this? And this of all times! You left her when she needed you most!"

"Anna, I-"

A look of pure confusion came across the redheads face. "H-how did you know my name?"

"As I was saying…" Idun pulled some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "... I never left Elsa. I was always near by, watching over her. Protecting her."

"Protecting her! From what?!"

"From herself." The words flowed effortlessly out of the brunettes mouth as if they were plainly obvious. "When she struck me all those years ago, something happened. Something inside me changed. I ran because I feared I would die, and I did not want Elsa to live with the pain of seeing her mother die by her own hand. But as the days turned to months turned to years, I realized I wasn't going anywhere, and that I could never go back."

"Wh-why not?"

"When she struck me a small piece of her power became part of me. A very important piece." The blank stare on Anna's face forced Idun to continue. "Her self control. For Elsa's entire life she has been driven by the fear of her powers instead of relishing in the unique gift she has. That is, she lived in fear until she met you."

"M-me?"

"Yes. You. Once I saw you two together, I no longer worried for her own safety. That is, until today. I figured something about you two being together allowed her to regain that self control. But now I see that is not the case."

"Wait. How do you know all of this? I've never seen you around before."

"Fourteen years of hiding allow one to go unseen." She slowly turned back to Elsa. "It's a rather useful skill to have. I've watched her for the majority of her life. Whenever she lost control I was able to step in and help, unbeknownst to her." Her small hands began to shake by her side. "There was only one exception."

Anna's eyes widened with recognition. "That bastard from her high school."

"Yes. Him. The only time I have failed her. Since that day I vowed to never fail her again. I had hoped her lack of self control would never come this far. I had hoped I would never need to do this."

"D-do what?"

"The enemy of fear is true love. The only thing that can save Elsa, and give her back control, is a sacrifice of true love." Her hands began to tremble even more. "Since that aspect of her powers is locked away within me, I have to give my life to save hers."

The redhead's eyes widened as the words left Iduns mouth. "B-but there must be some other way! I mean maybe she'll snap out of it or something. You don't know!"

"Even if she does, she could easily relapse to this state again. I don't want that for her, or for you. Anna, this has to be done."

The redhead simply gaped as Idun touched her shaking hands to her daughter's shoulders. A soft blue light began to emanate from her hands as the storm around them slowly began to die down. Idun's entire body began to turn from flesh to ice as the light grew stronger. The ice creeped up her arms and encased the rest of her being and she began to scream. As soon at it all started, it ended. In the same instant that the storm raging around them ended, Idun shattered into one thousand miniscule pieces that promptly melted upon reaching the ground.

Salty tears flowed from Anna's eyes as she witnessed the act of unconditional love that caused Elsa to finally stir from her entranced state. The blonde attempted to stand but quickly collapsed to the thawing ice beneath her.

"Elsa!" Anna ran across the sinking platform underneath her towards the blondes side. She struggled to pull her across the this barrier protecting them from the frigid water of the pond. A pair of burly hands pulled the couple from the quickly sinking surface. "Th-thanks Kristoff."

"Are you ok?! This lady just showed up and ran into the storm! I tried to follow you but got thrown back like Hans-"

"Hans?! Where is that bastard? I swear I'm-"

"Whoa calm down. He's still knocked out cold. I tied his hands up with some vines I found and I made sure he didn't have any other weapons. I'm just now sure how we are going to explain all of this to the police."

"We-we'll figure something out. We have to." Anna was still cradling the blonde in her arms. "We need to get her back to the dorms. She needs to rest."

"Ok but will you tell me what happened in there?"

"I will soon. I promise. I just need to figure out what happened too." The still shaking redhead raised a nervous hand to her head, softly tucking the loose strands hair behind her ear. "Kristoff?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"W-why are you doing all of this? I mean after everything that has happened between us."

A large meaty hand rubbed across the boys face as he looked towards the ground. "I, uh, I'm not sure. I mean it absolutely breaks my heart to see you two together." His mouth hung open as his eyes shot wide open. "Wait shit. I don't mean because you're a girl and she's a girl or anything. I just, uh, I -"

She silenced the boy while by putting her hand over his mouth. "Kristoff. I get it. It's fine." Kristoff nodded slowly in recognition. "But you still never answered my question. Why do you help us if it hurts you so much?"

"There's uh, two reasons. The first is that I feel absolutely horrible for what I did to you. I hurt you in the worst way possible and I can never forgive myself for that."

"Oh Kristoff-"

"Wait. The second is that I still love you. I love you so fucking much. I know that we won't ever be together again, and I've accepted that. But I do know that my love for you will never fade, and that I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. I mean what else are best friends for?"

Several tears were rolling down the redheads face as she rook in the words coming from Kristoff's mouth. "Th-thank you Kristoff." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug. Their embrace was broken by the shattered voice coming from the ground behind them.

"Wh-what happened?"


	24. Elsa IX

**So this is going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I've just been very swamped with work and my classes. The final chapter should be up within a week!**

* * *

_What's going on? _Elsa's vision was blurred by a bright blue light that seemed to be emanating from within her. She could barely make out the sound of voices over the icy torrent raging inside her head. _Is that Anna? Why is she here? Wait who is that other person? _A soft hand delicately touched her bare shoulder and suddenly her world went black. The pounding in her head had been replaced with a serene peacefulness and her vision slowly faded away.

_Thin folds of skin fluttered open as the light slowly filled her eyes. A pair of dashing blue birds flew overhead softly singing a sweet melody of chirps that intertwined with the softly blowing wind to create a mesmerizing song. A cool, wet sensation raced against the exposed skin of her lower back while the ice around her quickly melted in the summer sun._

'_S-sun? Why is it so warm?' Elsa struggled to stand as he feet slid over the slippery surface beneath her. 'Where am I?' She turned her head around to take in the surroundings. She stood in the middle of a frozen clearing lined with ferociously tall pine trees whose branches were laden down with several inches of flawless snow. _

_A loud rumble tore through the silence as the thin layer of clouds parted overhead. The snow laden trees were suddenly free of their cold prison while their branched and needles were freely exposed to the crisp air of the clearing. _

_The blonde looked towards the source of the terrifying sound. The sky. 'Wh-what's happening?' Elsa began to tremble when she could not identify the danger that would soon be upon her. A shrill gasp escaped her lips when she saw an icy hand as large as a building stretch down from the sky. _

_The cool fingers wrapped around the screaming blonde. Elsa wailed and beat against the hand that was around her, feebly trying to escape its grasp. In a few seconds she had broken through the clouds above and was overlooking the landscape around her. The entirety of the planet was covered in ice and snow, as if some horrible storm had destroyed the Earth. _

_The cool fingers opened and allowed Elsa to fall into the slippery palm. A second hand came from the sky and laid one of it's giant fingers upon her shoulder. A raw energy surged through her body as she began to shake and quiver under the immense pressure. _

_A soft, but authoritative, voice broke through the sky. "It is yours now Elsa. All yours."_

'_Wh-what's mine? What are you talking about?' She was fervently shouting at the pair of hands that surrounded her. 'What's going on?' _

"_Control."_

'_Control? What are you talking about?'_

"_That's what is yours. Control. These powers you have hidden from will no longer control you. You will control them. Always."_

'_Wh-why? H-how?'_

"_True love Elsa. True love. All will be explained in time." The pair of icy hands overturned and let Elsa rush forward to meet the now thawed ground below her with a sickening thud. _

With a jolt Elsa slowly opened her eyes. _Ow. _She was lying in a muddy bank as she overheard voices behind her. _What is going on? Why does my head hurt so much? _She slowly turned her head over her shoulder and saw Anna and Kristoff talking about something that seemed important. _I don't want to interrupt. But I need answers. _She softly cleared her throat before speaking.

"Wh-what happened?" The words had barely escaped her mouth when she passed out and crumpled into the mud.

* * *

"Elsa…" A sharp prodding jolted into the blondes side as she grumbled awake. "Psssst. Elsa wake up." Her eyelids fluttered open and was greeted with the sight of a mess of red hair and drool covered cheeks.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"Back in our room silly. Are you feeling ok?" Anna brushed away the strands of loose hair dangling over the blondes face. "You've been out for almost a day now."

"B-but what happened?" _Why won't she just tell me? What did I do? _Elsa sat up and looked towards Anna. "Please tell me what I did."

The redheads eyes grew wide and placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "No, no, no. You didn't do anything. Well I mean besides saving my life and all. But no, you didn't do anything bad. I promise." Her voice lowered as she started to hesitate. "Your mom did something."

_Mom? What? _"M-my mom? What do you mean?"

"Well you see you were on this lake and then Hans tried-"

"Hans? Where is that bastard?!" _I swear I will kill that excuse for a person. _

"Oh the police arrested him. They said this time he's going to the facility indefinitely. But anyways, he tried to attack you but some forcefield or something knocked him back. Then I ran into the storm to get you and nothing bad happened to me. Then before you know it some tall brunette is standing next to me saying she's your mom. She says that ever since she left she has been watching over you. Then she goes on this rant about saving you and put her hand on your shoulder." Her eyes shifted away from Elsa's piercing gaze. "Th-then she turned to ice and just turned to dust. But suddenly the storm died and everything was peaceful again."

"Control…"

"What?"

_So that's what that voice meant. I have control! _"Anna. I have control of my powers now!"

"Wait what? I thought you could control them anyways."

"To an extent I could. But now, now I know that no matter what happens, the ice won't do what I don't want it to! This is amazing!"

"B-but what about your mom?"

"M-mom…" _Mom. Why did you leave us? What did we do? What did I do? _"...mom." Several tears began to fall from her eyes, and for the first time, they didn't freeze. "I-I don't know. I had always assumed she just left us for good. I-I never thought she was watching over me all this time." Elsa sank to the floor and pulled her knees close against her chest. "She sacrificed herself for me. I always thought that she never loved me…" Several tears fell from her cheeks. "... I guess I was wrong."

"She always loved you Elsa." Anna placed a soft kiss atop the blondes forehead. "And I will never stop loving you. I promise."

_After everything I have put her through she still finds the strength to make me smile. I can't believe how much I need this girl. _

"I love you Anna." Elsa nustled her head into the cradle of Anna's arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
